


Healer

by Castawayx7



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castawayx7/pseuds/Castawayx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus saves Alecs life after a greater demon sinks his claws into him, but of course everything comes at a price with the high warlock of Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The alley was full of demonic shadows, Valentine had thought it'd be fun to send some greater demons to an orphanage whose main residents were down world children. The man did not love many things and clearly downworlders did not make the cut so the Lightwood siblings were sent out to take care of the remaining demons, considering their outstanding reputation.

Alec had split up from his younger siblings Isabelle and Jace who were now entering the old building from the front, while he hovered in the alley around the back entrance. Two large demons jumped from the shadows making Alecs hand instinctively grab a dagger from his weapons belt, throwing it directly into one of the demons eyes, making it hiss. For once Alec was too slow and he didn't have his arrow at the ready for a second attack and the other demon was leaping forward .

Everything happened so fast.

there was a figure in front of him, blue and purple sparks were shooting from this persons hands, protecting Alec instinctively. While he stumbled back and reached again for an arrow the wounded demon pounced at him, some how avoiding the stranger who was killing the other threat. Its claws sunk into his shoulders and chest, they pierced the shadowhunters skin before he kicked the beast off and fired two arrows into it before it vanished. 

Even though Alecs vision was blurry, he could still tell the shape that had essentially saved him was a man, and logic would tell Alec it was a warlock however everything felt fuzzy, including his brain. Logic would also tell him that demon venom was trying to kill and that at this very second it was succeeding.

Alecs knees buckled and he let himself fall, although there was no searing pain from the impact of concrete, just a pair of arms barely holding him up. Approximately five seconds before Alec completely passed out he heard the warlock mutter  
"Unfortunately not even your pretty face can pay my bill"

\-----

 

"So how is he?" Jace inquired, he and Isabelle had been sitting outside of their brothers bedroom for three and a half hours now so when the warlock finally exited the room the was no time to be wasted.

Magnus shut the door carefully behind him and spoke "Alec will live, thanks to me. Right now he needs rest, as do you two and myself so off you go" he stated with flick of a hand, creating a portal to where they had presumed to be his home.  
Isabelle touched his arm, her eyes were soft, tired and worried. "thank you Magnus, really. what is the payment required?"

a small smile appeared on his face "just send Alec to my loft when he wakes, which should be in about 24 hours considering the magic he just endured" Jaces and Isabelle's face sparked with confusion. "why does he need to do that?" she asked.

"i prefer to speak to him directly about payment, not that i dont trust you two, but how could I? I haven't known yous for even 4 hours yet." Then Magnus was gone through the glittering blue hole in the institute wall, a black piece of paper floated down from where the portal was, Isabelle picked it up and realised it was business card, with small cursive writing along the top. 

"For Alexander"


	2. Part 2

Before Alec opened his eyes he attempted to sort through his memory, wanting to figure out what events had taken place over the past twenty-four hours, but it felt like he'd been unconcious for days. Alec eyes fluttered open to see that he was in the institutes infirmary.

Now he understood why the surface he was lying on felt like cement and the sheets like cardboard. He pushed his hands into the mattress and propped himself up, wincing due to the sharp shooting pains in his chest. Alec was resting against the metal poles of the headboard when Maryse strode into the room.

"mother, can you please tell me why im in this god awful bed and not my own?" 

The woman sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, not making eye contact. Not that Alec minded anyway. "tell me what you remember and ill try to fill in the gaps" she spoke.

Alec was quiet for a moment, turns out he did not recall a lot. "Well- i know yesterday Jace, Iz and I were sent out on a mission that almost ended in my demise" he gestured down at his healing body. "and that some one, im presuming a warlock pretty much saved me" he finished

Once again Maryse sighed, tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear and faced her son. "first of all that mission was about three days ago, you were out two days longer than expected so we brought you here just to keep you under surveillance. The beast that sunk its claws into you was killed by the warlock that did in fact save you with his magic, hence your extensive rest. Although he did just say twenty-four hours, you'd at least expect accuracy from the high warlock of Brooklyn." she muttered the end, not happy with the way her eldest was handled. 

"anything else?" Alec asked, still too tired to really focus.

His mother stood up. "The warlock is Magnus Bane, I suspect you'll want to thank him. If you don't you have to go see him anyway, he is expecting you to discuss the payment of his services with him" she then picked a card from her dress pocket and placed it on the nightstand, and without another word walked out.

\--

The windows in Alecs bedroom were wide open, letting in few droplets of rain in, wetting the papers left a stray on his desk. Alec sighed and wandered over, slamming the windows closed and scanned the now useless page, the ink had splattered in several areas meaning he would have to re-write the reports. 

Alec was still feeling drained but work had to be done, so he sat on the old wooden chair and began to copy out the reports. he had written merely a page when he felt the sharp corner of something dig in to him from the inside of pocket.His hand fumbled around for a second before retrieving the business card of Magnus Bane. 

Maybe he should pay him a visit, get the payment done. Alec contemplated the idea of awkwardly knocking on this warlocks door and saying he owes him for saving his life. He dropped his pen on the desk and put his head in his hands, exhausted mentally and physically, not wanting to see anyone.

Then again, this was just simple business situation really. Alec thought of it like paying for a service. He checked the time on his phone and sent text to Jace; 'im going out to see that guy who helped me, to repay him. I'll be back soon.'  
Alec stood up and shoved both the business card and his phone into his jean pocket and headed out the door, nervously going in the direction of the warlocks loft.

When Alec finally reached the apartment building he felt the air get thick.Even though he was positive his entire body was shaking due to how queasy he felt. He thought maybe the magic was having a late effect on him, or he was just crippled with social anxiety.

Powering through, Alec pushed the button next to Bane and waiting patiently for the intercom to buzz. After a few seconds a little red light flashed near his name, indicating the door was open. Alec swallowed and built up the courage to shove the  
metal door open and make his way up the steps. 

It was a good thing Alec had re-apply all of his runes, including stamina, as there was so many stairs. Not like it would have usually been a challenge for him but today he was weaker than normal. 

Magnus' door was a deep shade of purple and clear of anything apart from the gold peep hole in the centre. Alec raised a fist to knock on the door but before he could make contact it swung open, and the person he presumed to be Magnus stood there.  
"Ragnor!" He said excitedly. "you are not my green-skinned friend" he stated, pointing directly at him.

Alec realised his hand was still raised and pulled it down to his side in a rush. "well..yeah, I'm here to give payment, you healed me the other day"

"Ah yes of course, Alexander. Come right in"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and gradually the plot thickens.


	3. part 3

He shuffled around the open space, not entirely sure what to do with himself while Magnus vanished into another room. Alec just stood there fidgeting for a while, examining the room and its unique decorations. if there was one thing Alec envied warlocks for it was how the vast majority of them see so many time periods and collect fantastic and strange things over their existence.

For example, on the large marble fireplace was an old trinket box, over-flowing with necklaces and he even noticed a pair of earplugs spilling out of the side, clashing the different centuries together. Alec felt the urge to sort out the box, just so it could actually close and look a little more presentable but he realised it wasn't his problem and continued to hover.

Finally, Magnus returned. He had two glasses of omnious liquid in his hands making Alec uneasy, was it really necessary to drink right now? The warlock sat on the lavish sofa and patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Alec to sit. He made his way to the spot and sat rigid and silently.

He offered one of the glasses to Alec, prompting him to try it. "it'll take the edge off" he told him. The man was not wrong, after one sip Alec felt lighter and a fraction more comfortable in his own skin. Alec coughed to clear his throat "so ... um this is nice and all but i just wanted to repay you for helping me"

Magnus smiled and set down his beverage on the glass table in front of him. "straight to the point, i like it. The payment is simple over the next few days, possibly weeks, im going to need some help" he stated. Alec's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"but how could i help you, your a pretty powerful warlock." this is what made Magnus smile brighter, he found this boy so innocent and sweet, unlike like a few nights ago where he portrayed himself as confident and fearless. 

"I am aware Alexander, but i recently gained some new, important clients and im afraid some of them have very big requests that even the high warlock of Brooklyn may not be able to follow on his own." he paused for a second a took in Alecs lost expression, "I'll make it simple , I need to use your strength."

Then the young shadowhunter took in a sharp breath and thought for a moment, trying to put together a reply. "oh right, but im not exactly the strongest shadowhunter. Also you don't have to be so formal by calling me by my full name"

"Alexander is not formal, it is your name, therefore i shall use it if you don't mind darling and I think you may underestimate yourself, that greater demon would have most likely killed any other as soon as the claws sunk in" Magnus said, hoping Alec realised how strong he actually is. 

"oh, okay then" Alec replied, taking another sip from the glass."i suppose we could just exchange numbers and you could just text me when im needed" he suggested. Magnus response was to simply pull his phone out and place it in his lap, Alec mirrored him then picked up the glittery phone, putting his number in and simply saving it under Alexander.

On the other hand, Magnus felt the need to give himself a title Alec. He eyes the warlock before questioning "Magnus Bane, scrabble champion?"

Some how Magnus' face was deadly serious while Alec was struggling to suppress a laugh by biting down on his lip. "that's me. would you care for another drink?" he asked Alec, causing him to stare into his empty glass in wonder. When did he drink all of that?

He shook his head, knowing his Parents would not be pleased about him coming home tipsy, especially after being passed out for three days and missing missions. Oh the responsibilities.

"I swear god Alexander if you don't stop biting that lip I may have to bit it for you. " Magnus bluntly stated, staring into Alecs eyes. He couldn't form an actual response, his mouth just opened, shocked by how brutally honest the other man was being.

To make things slightly worse, Magnus pressed to fingers below Alecs chin closing his mouth, sending shivers down his spine and changing his pale face to red. "don't want you catching flies" Magnus chuckled. 

Alec shot up. "I have to go, i have erm work and stuff to get to after being passed out for three days so yeah bye." making his way to the purple door he heard Magnus say "I'll be contacting you soon Alexander!" but the door was already closed before he could eve think of a suitable reply.


	4. part 4

When Alec was officially out of the apartment building Magnus sat down in the center of his sofa, collecting his thoughts. the silence could have been cut with a knife, but in the this case it was broken by a clumsy cat. the warlock just turned his head in the direction of the clashing sounds and waited to see the culprit of a mess in his bedroom. Good thing he didn't take Alec in there, he thought.

Chairman whizzed out of the bed room door and scurried to Magnus' lap, "too bad you weren't here to meet my new acquaintance, would have been nice to get you're approval" he talked at the cat. "then again there are some things I can do with out your assistance, like get coffee" ad then Magnus was making his way out, pushing the thoughts of a destroyed bedroom to the back of his mind.

Since it was only 5 o'clock he decided to text his long time friend Ragnor and invite him out for coffee at the elephant café that was located a short distance from his home. Magnus was very appreciative of this as they served the best chai lattes, and he had tried a lot considering they were the best kind of coffee. 

The bell above the door chimed, alerting the staff and even making few customers look up out of pure curiosity, so he smiled and playfully winked at one of them before making his way over to his usual booth to find his green friend already sitting there, "hello my friend" .

Ragnor looked up grinning like a child on christmas "Mags! how has life been treating you?"

"fabulously, but it would be even better if you would go order some nice warm drinks" Magnus said while he placed some money on the table directly in front of him without saying anything; Ragnor knew his order of by heart.

A buzzing noise came from his pocket, so he dug around in his very tight leather trouser pocket to pick out his phone. once his phone was out and set on the table he flicked through the notifications. Two new clients. How were they getting his number?

Ragnor came and sat back down just as he put his phone away, giving him a questioning look. "i know im gorgeous but whats with the starring" Magnus said snapping his fingers in front of his co-warlock. 

"pft sure, why are you in such a rush to put your phone away?" He asked innocently. Magnus just returned with a shrug "clients"

Ragnors face fell "even more clients, wow Mags i think you need to slow down a smidgen. How many do you even have now?"

"Too many, hence why i have just got myself a sexy, sexy shadowhunter to aid me with the clients." A smile spread across his face, reflecting on Ragnor too-"do tell more"

"it's a lightwood boy, you know that family, they clearly have good genes"

"i see you have taken a liking to your new pet then, even though i was sure you didn't do shadowhunters" Ragnor teased.

Magnus' face scrunched up, for some reason he didn't like the idea of Alec being called a pet. He felt the need to cover up his true reaction and smiled. "don't let Caterina hear you calling others pets, you know how she gets. And I do not do shadowhunters" he laughed .

After a few seconds of silence Magnus spoke again "actually the boy seems quite sweet, kind, shy and overall innocent, Alexander is a cutie"

"wow you are most defiantly taken with the nephilim boy, are you sure he's just assisting with work?" making Magnus roll his eyes.

"yes of course, i am a professional, Ragnor. While Alec is very handsome i feel no need to pursue him, no matter how enchanting his eyes are." Magnus muttered the last bit, imagining those extremely pretty eyes.

Ragnor stood up and picked up his coffee "im going over to london soon so i best head off. later sweetcheeks" he stated, ruffling Magnus hair in the process making him scowl

"goodbye green giant" Ragnor just giggled like the child he was and left the café. He walked past the window and smiled in, clicking his glamour of for a second to make a point of being a green giant.

Magnus shook his head and chuckled silently at his silly friend whom he cherished so much. This nice feeling was washed away and replaced by annoyance when he heard his phone beep again. He didn't even bother to ask what this client wanted, he just texted Alexander, knowing he was going to worn out tomorrow i he uses only his magic.

'It would seem I need your help sooner than later, come to my loft 9.00AM sharp' -m

There was no reply straight away. Not what Magnus was used to, so he sat and stared at the phone impatiently for five minutes until he gained a reply. He was acting like a hormonal teenager whose crush just said yes to hand holding.

He sipped on his coffee and read the short text.

'ok, I'll be there' -a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on whether Alec should have blue eyes like in the book, hazel like in the Tv show or leave it up to your preference/imagination. thoughts?


	5. part 5

Another arrow hit the target as he picked up one more arrow. Alecs eyes didn't leave his target, he pulled the string back and let the arrow fly making the string snap back with immense force. The arrow-head striked the thoroughly damaged practice board, earning a small applaud from the back of the training room.

"you're up early" Jace croaked. 

Alec smiled for the first time this morning while approaching the board to collect his arrows, "what is wrong with youre voice?" he questioned.

His parabatai slid down the wall while mumbling, "its my morning voice" then he smiled triumphantly "Clary thinks its sexy" 

A laugh actually escaped Alec "if sounding like a dying duck is sexy, sure you got sexy down." he mocked, knowing Jaces negative feelings about ducks. He just rolled his eyes ad stood back up, walking to grab some gear.

his finger trailed over the different sizes of seraph blades before picking one up, throwing it in the air and catching it. "i hate you sometimes, now pick up a blade" he grunted with a scowl.

Alec hesitantly looked up at the clock. 8:01. "sorry Jace I have to go see Magnus, maybe later if im not too weak" 

"and what exactly are you planning to do with our new friend Magnus ?" Jace teased while Alec face palmed. 

He removed his hand from his tinted pink face "the payment for basically saving my life is that i help with his clients, something to do with him using my strength to summon demons" Alec said supplying his brother with the necessary information to remove the blush from his own face. 

"well, go get all pretty in your rags for mags" Jace cackled "see what i did there?" he continued to laugh until Alec was out the door, shaking his head.

 

\--

 

He didn't really make a big deal about his clothing choice, Alec just picked out his favourite grey sweater and black jeans and threw them on his bed before heading into the bathroom. 

He had no idea on how he was supposed to present himself for this but he was intelligent enough to realise smelling nice and general hygiene is a must for everywhere you go so Alec hopped into the shower, making sure not to spend too much time in there considering he was leaving very soon.

After his shower he wrapped the fluffy white towel around his hips; peering out of the window. It was raining so he decided to roughly towel dry his hair and not style it because it would just get ruined anyway. He imagined his parabatai saying some like 'it was ruined before you even styled it ' and laughed quietly.

Isabelle had recently exposed Alec to the world of make up and although wasn't a big fan of a full mask of the stuff he could appreciate eyeliner to a certain extent. She'd even gave him a new chapstick, it was tinted red and tasted like strawberries, not like he was complaining. 

Alec shoved on his clothes after applying some of the kohl liner around his eyes and decided it was time to make his way to Magnus' home.

The warlock on the other hand had decided to go all out, partly for Alexander, partly for the new client. dress to impress was one of his many mottos. 

He was dressed head to toe is vivid colours; tight blue pants, red flowy shirt and stark black boots. Magnus felt rather confident and this was before the jewelry and make up. His hair was already in its glittery spikes however he was considering making his hair the only place where the glitter was gong to be today, not wanting to be too visually intimidating. 

He shrugged to himself and sat on his stool infront of his vanity table, preparing his make up for the day. Usually clients enjoyed it when Magnus was over the top ridiculous as this would portray the fact that his magic is on the same level, however his prices were too. it's a win-win-lose situation.

Magnus slipped a few ring over his fingers when the makeup was completed, and then picked up a few golden necklaces as the buzzer sounded. He sighed noticing the time, 8:50, why are clients so eager? We have all day.

For once the warlock was surprised. he opened to the door to reveal a slightly damp Lightwood, who was in the midst of ruffling the water droplets from his hair when he made eye contact with him. 

"well good morning Alexander, tad early aren't we?" Magnus joke but clearly Alec didn't comprehend it as his eyes widened slightly and hs mouth opened, no words came out though. 

Magnus opened the door wider allowing the boy to enter "i was joking my dear, go make yourself comfortable. We have a while before the first client shows  
up" he remarked walking back into his bed room to retrieve the multiply necklaces.

Alecs face flushed with worry as he trudged through the door and mumbled "wait -first? how may are there?"

To put Alecs mind to rest Magnus re-entered the room "three at the least, i wont even need your strength for all of them" he was pleased with his answer as he saw Alec face turn calm, fair enough his hands were still jittering slightly but he hoped that he would improve over the course of the day. 

"right okay great. im sorry im not being professional, I don't know what has gotten into me" As a matter of fact Alec did know, there was a beautiful warlock standing right there in front of him and he was freaking out like an immature child. He was even about to roll his eyes at him self when he realised Magnus was stepping closer and he was holding out his shinning necklaces.

"mind tieing them at the back for me ?" Magnus requested, earning a slow nod from Alec who carefully took them from his hand and making swirling movement with his fingers so the warlock would turn around. 

Magnus did as he was instructed and spun on his heals so he could no longer see Alexander's face. The sense of sight was quickly replaced by touch as he felt his fingers skim over the back of his neck leading to an odd shiver movement he wasn't aware he was capable of.

The shadowhunters face was like concentration carved into stone and he patiently clasped the many necklaces together, now and again taking a sharp intake of breath whenever his cold skin touched the other mans war body.

"done" Alec chimed, stepping away from his small task of the day. When Magnus was facing him again he naturally walked up to him and rearranged the necklaces to they were in a specific order, it wasn't until Magnus giggled he snapped out of his haze. Magnus wasn't mocking him, he just found Alecs concentration face cute.

He shoved his hands deep in his pockets "sorry i didn't mean to invade your space" 

"you can invade my space any day" Magnus laughed half heartedly unlike Alec, who just stood with an almost proud smile on his face. He took the comment as a compliment thankfully. 

Before another word could be said the Buzzer crackled, "and that would be the first client of the day!" Magnus said without a single care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was okay! also thank yous so much for comments and kudos, it means alot :)


	6. part 6

Just to be sure it was a client Magnus pressed the button of the intercom to ask who it was. "Its Octavia, you were expecting me?" The voice spoke clearly

 

Magnus responded in a joyful tone "Of course come on up dear" 

 

They had approximately two minutes before Octavia showed up at the door and Alec was nervous, no one had ever needed to use his strength before causing him to mumble "Will it hurt?" and then nervously chew on his lip, a habit that had just re-appeared in the past few days.

 

"I promise you will live" the warlock attempted to comfort Alec as much as possible although he knew even his best efforts could not evaporate the fear of the unknown. Nevertheless he did want the shadowhunter to feel a little less nervous so he continued "Alexander, don't fret nothing will harm you. The greatest effect you will feel is tiredness and if you want to sleep right away I have a lovely bed you're welcome to use until you're ready and able to go back home."

 

Alec nodded, hoping that Magnus wouldn't take offense to his silence. If he was hurt by it he didn't have time to react as the client was now here and very eager to begin. Nice to know someone is happy about this whole ordeal, Alec thought.

 

Octavia was fierce looking woman, Magnus had mentioned that she was in fact a mundane however she had the sight so the demonic setting was not new to her. The womans face was full of life and her hair was pin-straight blackness that rested on her shoulders where her dress began. 

 

The sleeves were translucent and vanished into her black leather gloves that matched the black leather ankle boots which had heels that made her grow a few inches so she was up to Alec's shoulders. The body of the dress was red and the bright fabric hugged her figure wonderfully,as the colour popped powerfully against her flawless dark skin.

 

Magnus found himself wondering if he should invest in a pair of gloves when she snapped her fingers in his face, clearly becoming impatient. "Bane? I would like to get started if you wouldn't mind." Octavia said turning on her heels to approach Alec. 

 

He stood up tall, being how he usually would be in business matters, considering his family status. "And why are you here?" she inquired in a fake stern voice. 

 

"Octavia, this is Alec, he will be assisting me today" He mentioned while setting moving some of his furniture for the summoning. She simply shrugged and backed off, then Alec let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, this woman was very hard to keep up with. 

 

The woman was at ease as she sat her self down on his sofa and began to speak once more "I have another request, Bane"

 

Magnus' eyebrows raised, "We discussed what you wanted a while back, another request will require a greater payment" he warned her.

 

"I am aware and i have money to pay the price, I wish to summon Asmodeus" Octavia stated, she didn't see Magnus' skin drain of colour, his eyes go dull and his body turn tense but Alec did. 

 

Alec saw him inhale deeply and mutter "Give me a minute please?" In the short amount of time he had known him, he had never seen Magnus look so fragile and it hurt him. 

 

She looked at Alec in utter confusion "Did i say something wrong?" Honestly Alec wasn't sure what to say because he didn't know what had caused Magnus' quick escape.

 

However his main concern was not coming up with a suitable reply, it was finding Magnus. Alec felt a sense of duty towards him, he presumed it was because he saved his life now he was going to try to repay him in a more personal matter. This lead him to just say "No, just excuse me for a moment" leaving the now bored looking woman behind

 

Alec wandered aimlessly around trying to find where the warlock had hidden himself. Then he heard something chime continuously so he followed this noise. It had led him to what he Guessed to be Magnus' bedroom which had been suggested by the loud furniture, as well as Magnus sitting at the foot of the bed with his head in his hands.

 

Magnus' head jerked up when he stumbled into the room, revealing his tear-stained face. Suddenly Alec was overcome with the need to comfort him however he had ever really been good at that sort of thing so he just at down next to Magnus and racked his brain for something pleasant to say. 

p> 

Alec was indeed unsuccessful. Luckily for them both Magnus was a fantastic person who made conversation in any situation, "Dont worry Alexander, this is not a result of sadness" he gestured to his trickling tears. "It's a mixture of shock and anger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay and a good build up for the next part.


	7. part 7

Alec and Magnus were sitting side by side in silence. Both of them were stuck for words, making Alec feel frustrated which slowly turned into a weird kind of confidence. 

"Will you please tell me whats causing your tears?" Alec asked with his newfound voice.

Magnus huffed like a child in response. He contemplated telling Alec, he was most likely going to find out anyway and he did, for some unknown reason , trust the shadowhunter.

"Did you hear what the demon was called, the other one she has asked to raise?" he said turning to face the boy.

This was the first time Magnus had properly looked at Alec while they had been here. For once he wasn't slouching nor fidgeting, confidence looks good on him. Alecs jaw unclenched as he attempted to pronounce the name of the wretched demon, "Amodus? Wait no- Asmodeus"

Magnus nodded and shivered unwillingly after hearing the name. He felt Alecs patient gaze on him as he exhaled slowly and closed his eyes for a moment. Trust was a major thing to Magnus so the fact he was ready to share something this personal with the shadowhunter was good sign, or so he hoped.

"Yes. That... thing is my father, a literal prince of hell" Magnus breathed feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Alec blinked few times, taking in what Magnus had just revealed. Nothing to comforting came to his mind so he just said anything. "It could be worse?" He spoke, sounding like more of a question that statement.

Nevertheless Magnus chuckled and placed his hand on Alecs shoulder, feeling the material of the old tattered sweater. "Oh you are funny, my dear Alexander"

Alec smiled a little, dazed with confusion. He wasn't trying to be funny but it supposed it was better than being insensitive. Still, Alec had no clue of what to say so he just stared straight ahead trying to avoid eye contact.

He felt Magnus remove hs hand from his shoulder just to feel it again on the side of his face, turning his head so he could see into his gorgeous cat eyes, they had seemed to have changed from there usual yellow colour to a mix of shimmering gold and green. Alec made a note to ask him about the change later, understanding now wasn't exactly the time to make comments on his eyes, no matter how curious he was.

Magnus' hand lingered for a second before slowly pulling away. That when time seemed to slow down. Alec reached his own hand out and caught the caramel coloured one before it could be place back at his side. This seemed to shock Magnus as his hand was rigid for a moment but when the surprise faded he interlocked fingers with the shadowhunter.

Magnus never really received any sort of affection over the past few years apart from the times at the parties he held at pandemonium, to him it didn't count because half of those night were fuzzy due to the amount of alcohol consumed. For this reason he was thankful to be simply holding hands with Alexander. 

"I know you're strong and confident but hear me out okay? I can easily go out there and tell Octavia no, not today at least and to be perfectly honest i want to spend time with you, alone. Please stop me if I'm making fool out myself, I realise I was only here for payment but i just think we could be really good friends" Alec stumbled over his words, struggling the most over the friends part because he knew he would not mind being than friends with this beautiful man.

He felt nervous and dizzy. Of course Magnus didn't care, why would he ?Alec noticed he just sat there with his pretty cat eyes open wide and mouth open slightly. Deafened by the silence Alec began to stand up and head for the door to avoid utter embarrassment, though he was soon to spin back around when he heard his voice.

He was on his feet facing the shadowhunter now, "I do hope you're going out there to tell my client she has to leave, i have very important matter to get to" Magnus' voice (unlike Alecs) was free of stuttering, and full of smiles and heart eyes making Alec's stomach do flips.

Alec bit down on his lip and nodded vigorously until Magnus sighed, "what did I tell you about biting that goddamn lip darling?" making the shadowhunter turn cherry red. "something about going insane i think" he laughed.

Magnus smiled in return, loving the rare sound of his laugh, "go on then, tell her we are busy!" he playfully pushed Alec out of the door feeling ecstatic about the events that would hopefully ensue when the shadowhuner returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is where it ends! However I could write more; I have few ideas but I don't want to drag this out, so maybe just let me know if you think its worth adding more parts?


	8. part 8

He could make out the muffled sound of Alec's polite voice through the walls, yet he couldn't fully interpret what was actually being said so Magnus just sat patiently on his bed waiting for his knight in shining armour to return to him. Since Alec was neither boyfriend nor friend he deemed the title of Knight to fit perfectly. For now.

Octavia's piercing voice rang through the loft followed by a loud slamming of a door. Maybe she wasn't so ecstatic when she wasn't getting her own way. Magnus began to feel guilty for leaving Alec to deal with her alone, although he did graciously offer to do so. He quickly got on his phone to politely cancel other clients asking them to reschedule.

When he put is phone onto his side table Alec finally appeared in the door way and he was grinning for some unknown reason. "She did not take very well" he said referring the client who had obviously been very disappointed. "Hm I heard but why are you so... expressive" Magnus asked the boy who was still hovering in the doorway .

"i don't know." he shrugged and changed the conversation so it wasnt solely focused on him "Why are you not concerned about losing a client, she was clearly willing to pay a good amount" Alec tone turned shy as he made eye contact with the stunning warlock

Now it was Magnus' turn to grin. "Why would I be? I have plenty more clients! Alexander honey people are basically lining up to get a hint of my services" he was exaggerating, clearly very proud of his business. Magnus patted the cotton sheets beside him so Alec would sit and be more comfortable.

"So Alexander what to do wish to do with our new-found free time?"Magnus said in an attempt to coax Alec out of is defensive shell.

The boy looked up in thought before speaking with out a stutter "Well i like movies" though the sentence was short and easy to quickly get out. Nevertheless his confidence was building, slowly but surely.

Magnus smiled seeing the stiffness in Alecs body start to disappear "Wonderful! how about a movie of your chosing and pizza?" the warlock asked in a very pleased tone which made Alec proud of his suggestion, but then he thought about how silly he was being. Suggesting to watch a movie is hardly anything to be proud about Alec thought. If he was going to be the slightest bit proud of anything it would be offering a movie title.

Alecs mind wondered as he raked his brain for a suitable title before he smiled and said cheerfully "Sounds great, and i have a request for the movie, just don't laugh okay?" he felt like he was almost begging but he didn't really care anymore. Magnus playfully nudged his shoulder "Would I ever!"

Rolling his eyes Alec pondered on how to explain where he got this idea from. "Before you go judging me im just going to tell you my sister demanded i start the watch more films with brilliant women actresses in such as The Devil Wears Prada. Is it Meryl Streep who's in that?"Alec questioned innocently while Magnus suppressed a laugh which was quickly noticed by the now pouting boy.

"Hey! you said you wouldn't laugh!" this was the first time Alec had spoken loudly and the other man loved it. He seemed so happy and at ease; even when hit Magnus' arm with an unintentional amount of force."I did no such thing" he laughed, then on a more serious tone added "However i must inform you of something"

Curiosity washed over Alecs face as he nodded, making Magnus speak once more with a small smile that Alec didn't seem to notice "This situation" his hands gestured to the both of them "is very much a typical date setup, food and a movie, minus the revelation of my father being a prince of hell - that news would come after marriage" Magnus giggled.

Alec imagined he would have found that sound very endearing if it wasn't for the mention of marriage making him turn pale, "m-marriage?" he stumbled over the word.

"Dont worry Alexander marriage isn't on my cards" Then Alec exhaled a sigh of pure relief however Magnus still wanted to be off that topic so he snapped his fingers making the movie and pizza appear. This thankfully distracted Alec, he was speechless due to the sudden magical movements.

The shadowhunter had never really been around warlocks all that much, unlike his sister who finds herself being at least an acquaintance with almost anything and even though Alec wouldn't admit it he was jealous, he hoped it wouldn't mean he looked ignorant or snobbish when he didnt know all that much about other species, just what he'd learnt in his years of youth. 

"SO... did you just steal that from some poor pizza shop?" Alec asked, but of course Magnus being well... Magnus he didn't get a straight answer "maybe" he shrugged and leaned forward to pick up the large pizza box.

Alec couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the golden skin at the bottom of his back where his shirt had rid up slightly and the warlock did actual noticed but he did not say anything,he just chuckled slightly to avoid embarrassing Alec.

When the warlock was back leaning against the head-board he flicked up the pizza lid and groaned with joy at the sight of the deliciousness. Alec stopped breathing for a second when he made that noise, Magnus could even see a slight tremble in his hand as he reached over the grab a slice from the box on his lap.

They were both half way through their second slice as Magnus began a risky conversation "Alexander my dear would you mind informing me of something?" he said understanding that this may lead to some nervous laughs and redness but the question Magnus felt was important so he hoped for Alec to allow him to continue

A small nod let him know he could infact carry on "May i ask about your sexuality?" making poor Alecs eyes widen and almost choke on his pizza slice before coughing out a small "yes"

Perhaps he wasn't ready for that question. Its too late now, Magnus thought. "Are you closeted or not, and of course you do not have to answer if you are not comfortable with it" surprisingly Alec smiled, "if you can tell me about your father being a prince of hell i can tell you that im partly closeted" the smile quickly caught on as Magnus spoke "So what does that entail?"

"Well iam out to the majority of my family and friends. If anything its the clave that is in the closet, not me" he joked. Magnus liked that he had a sense of humour, even if it only really appeared when he was completely at ease because he would eventually become fully confident around him soon enough.

Magnus giggled at the pun "Hm yes i know that judgement of the clave all to well unfortunately, but i'm happy you are out to the ones who really matter"

Then there was the tiny colour change that could be mistaken for blush "are you gay too?" Alecs eyes scrunched up "I mean- ugh sorry that was very blunt" when his eyes were open again Magnus was speaking with a smirk. Alecs immediate thoughts were the fact the Magnus obviously knew that he had some (a lot) of interest in him.

"Not exactly, i'm a free wheeling bi sexual which in shorter terms means i like men and women of pretty much any species so your in luck shadowhunter " Magnus' smirk grew wider, he even let a glittery wink go in Alecs direction. 

Alec bit the inside of his lip without realising, causing Magnus to push down the box of pizza and lean over to Alec, Who was utterly unprepared. Magnus wanted Alec to have a fair chance to back away on the off-chance he did not feel what he felt, his hands were hardly touching Alecs legs and his lips were gentle yet desperate in their movements 

Alec may have been unprepared however he did not delay and pressed his lips into Magnus' like it was an incredibly natural thing to be doing, like he had done this for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how late this is but my GCSE's are making me a very busy person! If people are enjoying this I will continue this in the summer break (barely a week away)


	9. 9

Unfortunately they were apart almost as soon as they were connected. Alecs eyes shone bright, as did Magnus'. They were both close enough to be aware of the wildness in one another's eyes as well as the shallow breaths that escaped them.

It was a noise that made them bump heads at the same time though their reaction were different; Alec had reached to the side of his jeans for his short stele where as Magnus laughed at the familiar sound of Chairman meows collar full of bells.

"Chairman! You frightened my date " the warlock complained, scooping the ball of fluff up and nuzzling into him for second, meaning that he didn't see Alecs pleased smile flicker onto his face before it returned to his spooked state. He was still shaken, not from the noise but from the kiss, it was amazing, yes he did have very few to compare it too but he imagined this was the top of the scale. Alec had only kissed a few boys and even one girl in his younger days of confusion so he wasnt completely inexperienced as some might say.

The cat jumped out of Magnus' arms but he barely noticed as he turned to face Alec to speak again. "You see, Alexander, my cat must approve of any one i come close to and he is quite judgmental so just-" he stopped midsentence when he saw the small tabby rubbing against Alecs Stomach before making himself comfortable on the boys lap where Alec began to stroke the top of his head; "He seems to approve. looks like you don't have an excuse to get rid of me now" the shadowhunter remarked gazing up at Magnus.

"I wouldn't want to, and I think the chairman has grown too fond of you to kick you out now " he said, gesturing to the purring cat. Magnus decided magic wasn't going to be the main focus tonight as he proceeded to grab the movie and walk to the Tv, and it means he could climb slightly closer to Alexander without him realising when he returned.

Alec tensed for a moment when Magnus returned to the bed from putting in the movie due to him sitting incredibly close, but he soon realised it was to see the chairman and not him as his scratched the cat behind his pointed ears and down his neck. He quickly relaxed as the movie began, resting his head against the bed frame and slouching into a comfortable position with the cat in his lap and Magnus lounging at his side.

"Thats Meryl Streep" Magnus pointed at the woman on the screen "An absolutely fantastic actress, i love her in Mama Mia" he commented and Alec didn't even have to time to think for himself when he suggested that they should watch that together too, basically asking to prolong the date or just another date entirely. All fear was soon washed away by Magnus agreeing and settling closer to Alec so their arm were overlapping slightly.

When the mention of Paris was brought up in the film Alecs filter disappeared "I'd love to go to Paris, it looks so beautiful and romantic" the last word made Magnus eyebrows rise before he turned his entire body towards him so that his head was on his shoulder and his arm was on the side of his chest. "It is indeed a wonderful place. I could take you there one time"he offered, travelling was easy for him as he had the leisure of portals but this didnt make it any less special in his eyes.

"Oh you've been there?" Alec asked, occupying his hands by stroking chairman meow who was purring loud enough to be heard over the movie. Magnus peaked down and reached his hand to scratch behind his cats ears, briefly brushing over Alecs hands now and then "Yes i have, you'd love it. Theres hardly any demons in Paris and you know its called the city of love?"

The sides of Alecs mouth twitched, teasing a delighted expression. "I heard that it's where love blossoms " he almost whispered, like love was a delicate subject. Magnus' heart fluttered at the mention of love, he had not been so lucky in the past with it.

For the first time on this night Magnus' voice wavered "And i have heard that love can blossom in Brooklyn too" still he remained calm and made eye contact Alec who was not trying to hide his happiness anymore.  
Nothing needed to be said after that, they both jut lay together watching the movie in peace.

Alec was no longer rigid and at one point he even snaked his arm around Magnus after some pep talk in his own mind. The cat seemed to lose interest as he had lost the attention so he jumped from the bed and trotted out of the room in a musical fashion making him chuckle. Magnus turned his head to look up at Alecs face after the cat left as the movie was coming to an end and when he looked up his saw why Alec had gone extremely relaxed; he was sleeping.

He reached up and carefully placed his caramel hand on the side of his pale face, lightly brushing his thumb over his cheek bone before moving his hand down so it lay on his chest and then rested his head on Alec, unable to find a good enough reason to wake up the shadowhunter. As Magnus drifted off to sleep he thought about one thing; maybe Alexander Lightwood would not break his heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these two so much, if any body has any requests of what they'd like to see them do i'd be happy to oblige and make it happen. I do have plenty ideas of my own so don't feel it necessary to give ideas :)


	10. part 10

Light began to pour through the sheer blue curtains, showing signs of morning. The boys on the bed were fast asleep, tangled up in each other and still wearing the same clothes from the previous day. 

Magnus was the first one to wake. His eyes steadily flickered open to see Alec lightly snoring opposite him making him smile, which was rare thing to happen so early in the morning, for Magnus anyway. He was careful not to wake the shadowhunter as pulled him self up to go change. He found himself in loose blue pajama pants and without a shirt or makeup. Tiredly running a hand through his hair he peaked at Alec, inspecting him to see if he was sleeping.

Once he was sure he was in fact asleep he headed to his oversized and cluttered kitchen to either make or magic food, he hadn't decided yet. Alec had said something last night during the film, he was sure he was commenting on the fact that the only coffee worth drinking was black, non of the fancy crap the fashion designer loved. tTo this Magnus tried not to take offense, being a lover of all of the beverages Alec refered to as 'fancy crap'.

Nevertheless he snapped his finger making a steaming hot black coffee and latte appear on the counter. Magnus decided to go simple, cook some bacon and flip a few pancakes, he felt it therapeutic, also it distracted him from the fact the was a very pretty boy in is bed who was bound to wake sometime soon.

About two minutes into making the pancakes he heard some noise coming from the direction of his room, he laughed to himself. Always right he thought. No doubt Alec appeared merely 5 moments later, disheveled yet wide awake. "Good morning Alexander" Magnus Said without turning from the pan.

Alec blinked a few times and had to take a second to fully comprehend the scene laid out before him. The boy who he had just shared a bed with was standing perfectly flipping what he hoped was pancakes with only some thin blue pants on. Alec could have fainted on the spot.

"Yes erm, morning?" it was more of a question than anything else, but Magnus appreciated it due to roughness of Alecs wonderful voice. Magnus piled the pancakes onto a plate and trotted over the glass table where Alec was standing and placed them down, "Would you like bacon or anything else too?" to which Alec just shook his head and sat down. 

Then his brows knotted together before he finally made eye contact with Magnus, "You wouldn't have any coffee would you?" there wasn't a reply just a simple flick of the warlocks wrist so the coffees moved from the counter to in front of them both. Alecs eyes pondered over the contents for a while until he decided it was okay to look back at Magnus. He only looked into his eyes, not daring to look at his chest in fear of drooling.

"How did you know i like my coffee black?" Alec questioned, not recalling his comments thoughout the movie. After Magnus took a sip of his own he chuckled "You mentioned it last night, during the film" Memories slowly melted back and he could do was nod and chomp down on a plain pancake where as Magnus spoke again while covering his in sugar and syrup "Sorry, i didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable by sleeping in the bed with you last night"

Alecs eyebrows raised before again knitting themselves together. He remembers having a wonderful nights sleep, nothing noticeably uncomfortable so he quickly spoke to wash away any worries Magnus may have, plus he didn't want to seem like this fragile doll that couldn't even share a bed with someone else with out getting anxious "Oh no Magnus i had wonderful sleep, i should really thank you for kicking me out, i cant really imagine how many dates end up with falling asleep together." he stabbed his fork into a few pieces of his breakfast as he observed Magnus' reaction.

he was still for a while, his face free of expression until he let a toothy smile visit. The man was just surprised by how calmly Alec seemed to refer to their night as a date but he was also shocked by the fact he thought he would kick him out. "I would never kick you out! That is unless the second date goes dreadfully or you kill my cat" he shrugged while finishing off the the sugary dish.

A slight giggle ejected from Alec as he stood up to collect the plates, the thought of second date made him feel nervous yet excited. He walked over to the sink, slightly brushing past Magnus and replied "Second date? likely, dead cat? Very unlikely" . Magnus chuckled "Ah so still a possibility" he wandered over to where Alec was standing cleaning dishes and nudged him playfully. 

"You know i have magic for that" he stated light-heartedly, still glad tht Alec was polite enough to clean the dishes. "I bet you do. But since i am unable to do that and you already made the food i volunteer to clean up" Alec remarked, flicking water at the elegant man leaning against the counter. Alec swollowed hard as his eyes caught a glimpse of the mans bare body, he even gasped slightly and abruptly turned to focus on cleaning, like it was his mission.

Oh no. Alec mumbled some curse words "Sorry Magnus but erm-I must leave, my siblings will be worried and im sure I'll have missions to attend to, i had a wonderful night though" he said scampering around, picking up anything that belonged to him, which wasn't much.  
A sad smile grew on th warlocks face "Its fine love, you have a duty to you're work and family, i had a fabulous night with you too" he wandered over to where the raven haired boy was now standing. His hand was loose around the door handle as Magnus approached him, his cheeks flushed a pretty red as Magnus swiftly pecked his cheek to bid him good-bye.

For some unknown reason Alec felt this was not what he needed as a good-bye so he leaned down to the warlock ever so slightly to connected their lips. Alec decided it was fun to take Magnus by surprise and vowed to himself in that more often, heck maybe one day he'll make the warlock blush.  
With hopeful thoughts in mind they said their verbal good byes and parted much to each others dismays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly; thank you so so much for over ONE HUNDRED kudos! It is absolutely fantastic and I am so appreciative of this.  
> Secondly; Its my summer break so I should be able to wright a lot more often.  
> Overall just thank you for reading, leaving a comment or giving kudos it really makes my day :)


	11. part 11

Alec stood on the other side of the door for a few moments in a an unblinking state. Repeated buzzing came from his pocket all at once making him rush to grab his only recently turned on phone. Three texts from Isabelle; all along the same structure of 'where the hell are you'; another three texts and one phone call from Jace which he assumed Izzy had forced him to send and none from his parents.

He went to place it pack in his pocket after replying to each them to let them know he'll be back soon when it buzzed again. His heart skipped a beat; it was Magnus.

'Perhaps you would like to go attend to your shadowhunter duty some time today ;)'-M

'Of course i was just leaving... text me if you need me' -a

Alec quickly realised how the end of his text sounded and hurried to add another message.

'I mean like for the assisting you with the demon summoning' -a

He exhaled heavily before clambering down the steel stairs to head home. Typical, he thought when he felt wet splurges hit his shoulders .Instead of moping he just shoved his hands in his pockets and rushed through the soon to be storm, though his face heated up under the cold rain at the thought of the warlock. 

 

Magnus dropped his phone onto the sofa once he sent his message to Alec. "chairman" he called, in response there was a small jingle coming from the bathroom. Magnus strolled across to the room see his cat climbing out of the bathtub in a hurry, "Now what are you doing in there?" he asked innocently earning a small meow from the struggling cat. Magnus reached down and picked up he cat who seemed to be frowning, he held him out in front of his face and spoke at him "food for my kitten?" Another meow escaped The Chairman and Magnus felt his cat eyes show but they were quickly hidden away when there was a loud rapid banging at his door.

"Who on earth is trying to breaking my door!" he yelled, very frustrated with the impolite person who was still hitting his door. Magnus exhaled, placed the cat on the cold flooring and walked over to the door, clicking his fingers on the way to give his cat some breakfast. The noise got louder as he approached and in a frustrated manner he swung the purple door open and the culprit almost fell straight through.

She was enraged, it was odd to see a woman who was usually quite joyful so furious. "Oh hell, who peed in your orange juice Octavia?" Magnus asked even though she was clearly not in the mood for jokes. Her normally silky black hair was frizzed presumably from the rain and her outfit looked like something a child put together; floor length crinkled white skirt paired with bejewelled sandals, a grey vest and to complete it a yellow raincoat

Octavia must have seen the look on his face "Honestly I don't care about my state" she gestured up and down her body while Magnus whispered "It is a state" so the mundane didn't hear him but he then continued in his normal voice with a twinge of annoyance "Why on earth are you here banging on my door like a mad woman!" his voice even raised slightly and he could tell his cats eyes were on full display. Octavia's eyes widened as she began to regret how rude she'd been before she remember why she was actually here, "I'm not so pleased with you sending your pet to dismiss me, I've been waiting for this for weeks and you can't even tell me your self that you don't want to see me. How rude." Octavia frowned, few lines carved on her face showing age and distress.

Magnus still failed to see why she was actually here, this could have been done via email he thought. "My apologies, i can do something now i suppose but no summoning a demon of hell." He spoke tiredly, fed up with the day already where as Octavia's face lit up in excitement. Theres the girl everyone knows and... 'likes'. "Okay okay, how about some moon salt and... a phoenix eye?" Octavia spoke after a few minutes of serious thought. He shrugged "Can do but of course it will cost. Also i would greatly appreciate it if you did not call the shadowhunter boy a pet" Magnus said before whirling away to his kitchen to search for the moon salt.

He was rummaging in a cupboard when Octavia dashed in "Do you have a thing for your pet shadowhunter?" She inquired, Magnus rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see. "No and you will not call him a pet again. " he sternly told her but Magnus' tone did not seem to have any effect on her.

"Does this mean i have to let Camille know you have finally found someone other than her?" Octavia giggled, cruelly teasing him. Luckily magnus simply did not care as pulled out a small white bag filled with moon salt and after a flick of a finger it also held a singular phoenix eye, however he made sure he retrieved an almost useless one due to his new-found dislike of Octavia.

Magnus fake smiled and handed her the pristine bag with a snappy goodbye "You'll get my bill soon enough, goodbye dear" She seemed disappointed by the fact she didn't get to Magnus; her lip sticking out, head down and a sulky walk that led her out of his loft. He flopped onto his sofa and clicked on last nights episode of project runway that he missed because of his sudden date. Speaking of which he was eager to speak to him therefore he picked up his sparkling phone and sent a message to Alexander.

[10:01 AM;To Alexander]

'Well i have just had a wild Octavia in my loft screaming about our rudeness. Terrible right? Anyway she left with some moon salt, phoenix eye and the promise of a bill. How has your morning been ?'-m

He put the device on to his lap and waited quite impatiently for a reply.


	12. Part 12

Alec ascended the institutes steps and pushed the large door open with ease. unfortunately he had only stepped one foot inside and his father was already heading in his direction with a stern look upon his face, unlike a normal parent who would concern for his son who had been gone for the entire night. "What on earth were you doing with that warlock for so long, honestly i thought you'd have more sense than to stay with that type" Alecs face twisted at the way he emphasised the word warlock, Roberts face looked like the word itself disgusted him.

Purely offended Alec snapped back at his father "I wasn't gone that long plus Magnus did actually save my life- warlock or not I owe him" .He could tell from the dull stare and unshaven face that he had not been making a big effort here in New York so Alec was not surprised when he didn't get an angry response, just a disappointed look with a slight mumble about going back to Idris sooner rather than later.

His father tends to do that a lot these days, retreat to Idris without his wife; claiming to have alot of work which Alec has no doubt about but he can not help feeling suspicious about any other things he may be doing while there. Sadly Alec couldn't muster up enough love to delve into his parents personal lives when they barely scratched the surface of his.

On the way up to his room Alec heard the soft noise of his phone chime; he'd guessed it was Izzy asking when he'd be home so he Alec ignored it until he reached his room, hoping for a few more moments of silence before the bundle of questions attacked him. He exhaled in relief when his bedroom door shut firmly behind him, promising security for now. Alec was half expecting to bump into his sister and be teased about his night at another mans home, which he still couldn't fully wrap his brain around. 

The thing that made this so unfathomable to Alec wasn't just because it was another mans home; it was Magnus' loft that made the overall his body temperature rise high even in within the coldness of his room. Although the memories of last night were more than pleasant they brought back one annoying thing, he hadn't changed out of yesterdays clothes and Alec simply could not be bothered to peel the material from his body.A second Alert came through on his phone and this time he did check it.

[10:01 AM; From Magnus] 

'Well i have just had a wild Octavia in my loft screaming about our rudeness. Terrible right? Anyway she left with some moon salt, phoenix eye and the promise of a bill. How has your morning been ?'

Alec almost grimaced at the thought of leaving Magnus to deal with Octavia's backlash before he realised he was in fact a fully grown warlock and she was a naive mundane that couldn't have any control over Magnus

[10:43 AM; To Magnus]

'Sounds terrible, similarly to my morning I suppose, got a mouthful from Robert. im sure you know of him'

[10:47 AM; From Magnus]

'Yes I know Robert. He has quite a powerful personality. I suppose i better allow you to get on with your very busy nephilim schedule x'

He knew his father's personality was a tad more than powerful and that Magnus was just sugar-coating, making him giggle. Alec even rolled his eyes at himself. Shadowhunters do not giggle. Nevertheless he couldn't get the cheesy smile from his face when he began to reply.  
[10:50AM; To Magnus]

'Powerful is an understatement but yes i should get going, speak soon Magnus x'

Just as he hit send the door to hs bedroom creaked open revealing an ecstatic Isabelle. Alec just raised his eyebrows at her even though he knew exactly what she was giddy about. "Some one stayed out all day and all night." She teased "Am i right to think this was all spent with your lovely Magnus Bane?"

The flush in his cheeks spoke millions of words before he could even utter one. Isabelle clapped her hands together and through her head back in laughter while Alec tried to back a point "First of all he is not mine, second... its a bit warm in here shall we open a window?" Her hands where now clasped in front of her a as she smiled at her big brother "Its not warm, its January and you are blushing. By the angel my brother is blushing! That warlock must have cast a spell on you" she nudged him after she walked across the room to be closer to him.

Then her facial expression turned cold, the resemblance to their mother was uncanny."All jokes aside you do realise i will be warning that warlock to not play with you" her finger pointed at him and it was finally Alecs turn to laugh. Isabelle would terrify anyone else, not her big brother though "Be nice Iz, 'that warlock' happens to make me quite happy for only knowing him for a few days " There was a look on Alecs face that Izzy had never seen before, it portrayed parts of hope, worry and a fusion of another emotion she couldn't pin point but he didn't ask- just smiled happily. Not that she didn't like to pry its just she felt that he didn't want to deal with it, though he was going have to at one point or another. 

"Dont you worry, I'll play nice for now but you just know that neither of our parents will give him some of the hard talk so i'll have to, make him know if he hurts you in anyway shape or form his immortality may shorten by quite a bit by the time im done with him. Then it'll cease all together when Jace is done with him!" with that final word she wrapped her arms around her brother giving him a quick squeeze, Alec realised this was her way of saying I love you so he graciously accepted the affection. "love you too Iz"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes- its almost two in the morning and I had some inspiration to write not edit, but I wrote two parts! second one should be up tomorrow


	13. part 13

It had been three days since Alec and Magnus last spoke though they were never far away from one another's thoughts. The one time the warlock wasn't in Alecs mind was when he was training, he liked to maintain focus- not to better himself like he told people, it was to beat Jace in their competitive training. He found pleasure in watching the smug facial expression drain from his parabatais face. The parabatai pair had decided this morning that they were going to train all day but not use any iratze's to heal wounds no matter how brutal they turned out to be.

This was the way they had fun when the missions were running low in New York, Izzy would sometimes join but today she'd buried herself in lab work on the top floor. The training room quiet apart from the echoing sound of fists hitting punch bags so both of the boys heard the doors swing open however they presumed it to be un important and continued to strike at the red bags with immense force, no doubt leaving bruising on their knuckles.

Jaces eyes were trained on his target as he continuously pounded at it where as Alec began to grow curious of why he hadn't heard much movement since the doors slammed open. He glanced around, still powerfully hitting his target when his eyes met with the other persons. Alec jerked his neck back around and his breathing suddenly hitched as he began to feel incredible self conscious of his body. The shadowhunter stood in the middle of the training room without a shirt on, giving full display of his body above the hips. Also he was sweating and breathing heavily as you might expect after a day of training with some one like Jace, whoo had actually stopped and approached the man who walked in; Magnus.

Alecs feet stayed glued to the spot he'd been in since Magnus made eye contact with him and he felt like such a fool. He couldnt move now, he thought, it would attract to much attention after standing t for s long so he just stood there, pretending to be interested in the rack of axes to the side of him. Alec started to re arrange the weapons in no particular pattern as he glanced up at Mganus and Jace talking though he couldn't actually here what they were saying he could tell Jace was being sarcastic and arrogant about something.

Realising there was nothing more to be done with the weapons he walked across the room to where is clothes were and shoved on his jacket but he didn't have time to zip it up as Magnus and Jace both approached him, still talking about something. Alec heard the last words his parabatai said before they reached him "... secretly sensitive"

Magnus seemed to be quite dazed, which shocked Alec as he seemed fine speaking to the shirtless Jace "Hello Magnus, what are you doing in the institute?" he tried not to seem harsh but he couldn't help being straight forward; it was the only way to get answers. The warlock blibked a few times before answering "I am just here to do some reinforcement spells, little bit of protection can't hurt right?" he kept glancing down to Alecs uncovered body, to his lips the his eyes and Alec was just shocked he didn't turn scarlet everywhere. "And i had some hopes of running into you so lucky me" Magnus end with a wink.

Jaces eyes widened as he walked away mumbling something about getting a room. "Sorry about him, Jace didn't give you any trouble did he?" Alec inquired ultimately making Magnus laugh "No Alexander, a Herondale could never frighten me. This is beside the point though, i wanted ask you if you'd join me tonight, im almost sure i'll need your strength in this summoning" Alec was shocked, he'd almost forgotten about the business deal to loan him his strength but little did he know Magnus, being the high warlock of Brooklyn and all, didn't really need his strength tonight; it was an excuse to be with him again as the past three days without him were oddly lonely.

"Of course, just text me the times i should arrive and ill be there" with out another word Alec scraped up his belonging a hurried out of the room with showering in mind, leaving a pleased Magnus behind readying for some unnecassary reinforcement spells.


	14. part 14

Alec yawned as discreetly as he could manage while he made himself a coffee;black ,the only way he like it. He picked up the steaming cup and hissed at the heat but he did not falter. When he turned around to leave the institutes kitchen Isabelle was standing there with a knowing smirk upon her lips."My dearest sister, how can i help you?" Alec teased his baby sister and she placed her hand on her hips. "I heard your going to see Magnus tonight" her smirk grew into a grin fast.

"I am, whats it to you?" Alec took a sip of his coffee, finding the swirling liquid interesting as he avoided Izzy gaze."I thought I'd let you know you're not going like that" Alec looked up now, raising his eyebrows at her mockery. He glanced down at what he was wearing; ripped blacked jeans and a grey sweater with a fraying hem, it even hosted a few holes around the cuffs. He didn't need to look in the mirror to understand that his hair was probably a black mop of knots making Alec sigh "Well what do suggest I do with my self?". He almost immediately regretting asking as he saw Izzy face light up, "I thought you'd never ask, big brother" she grabbed his coffee, disregarded of it and pulled him away with her.

 

　

Magnus left the institute at about 5 o'clock that day. Business with shadowhunters was never as straightforward as business with the downworld or even mundanes. As he portalled into his home he recalled speaking Maryse, he had simply informed her of how some demons were learning how to enter certain holy grounds so his support to the institute should be welcomed and even though she didn't trust him fully she was willing to pay his price. However Magnus felt sympathy towards the woman so he gave her a discount of sorts with out her knowing considering how he noticed her eyes had sunk into her face and her skin had greyish tint to it, like she was- well- dead.

But Magnus would not fret anymore over that, he had more plans to schedule his next client as well as tell Alexander when he should come to be of assistance. Magnus opened his emails and composed a draft to send to Jaek dale, another Mundane with the sight that was his next lucky client. It was hardly two minutes after he it send that he received a message back saying he could arrive at 7 sharp. His next message was to Alexander and it made his heart jump, though the content was very basic- hardly any flirting on his side.

[5:43 PM; To Alexander]

'If you could arrive at approximately 6:30 that would be splendid my darling x'

Magnus did not wait for a reply this time, he just sauntered into his room to look at himself. He sat on the velvet covered stool at his vanity table and stared into the mirror wondering wether or not if he should even bother with changing. Out of boredom he picked up a kohl eyeliner pencil to define his eyes; if there was one thing Magnus was going to do without magic it was his make up. After lining his eyes he proceeded to re-apply the rest of his face as it had seem to melt of during the day.

Opening a draw to the right of him he began to search for his glitter pot, specifically the blue one. Once he'd rummaged around for a few minutes before retrieving it and adding some to his eyes, cheek bones and hair. At click of his fingers his pants were now tight and black, his belt sparkling blue similar to his grey-blue shirt, he then pulled on his favourite buckled boots himself and left his bedroom, firmly closing the door.

 

[received @ 5:57M; From Alexander]

'Okay, I'll be there xx'

 

He sighed in sad manner. Magnus wished that he didn't need a client to get Alec to visit him, he knew he hadn't asked Alec to come over just for the sake of seeing each other but something in his gut told him to wait because the boy was in fact just a boy to him. Perhaps Alec was a strong, confident shadowhunter but Magnus was yet to see him be fully confident around him so for now business setting wa as god as any,For a second his mind travelled back to few nights ago, when he and Alec were in his bed laughing and simply enjoying each others company, he wished for many nights to come to resemble that though he would never tell Alec, it was far to early. 

Magnus checked his watch {6:12PM} and decided he could not be bothered to set everything up himself and flicked his wrist making candles around the room ignite and a pentagram surface in the middle of the room. He strolled across the room and pulled out faded green book and flicked through the tattered pages searching for chant that would allow access to the greater demon Agramon. The book was left on the small table, open on the correct page, to the side of the pentagram so that he had easy access to when the time came

The intercom abruptly came to life making Magnus jump a little unlike his cat he remained asleep at the bottom of the bookcase. "Who is it? I am busy! "He spoke fast and loud, so when Alexanders rough voice came through he felt a pang of guilt " um, its Alec?" It sounded like a confused question to which Magnus answered by buzzing him into the building. he heard his quick steps pounding up the metal steps and a strange feeling emerged as he knocked on the door. Magnus ignored the feeling that he had identified as butterflies and swung open the door only to have the butterflies stop and his stomach to flip over while his mouth hung open. "Are you alright Magnus?" Alec inquired with a soft smile.. 

Magnus nodded and gestured for him to come in, he could not Stop staring at him as he entered. he always thought Alec was gloriously handsome but this was other-worldly. Alec wore his normal lace up combat boots paired with very tight-fitting grey wash jeans that Magnus truly appreciated when he turned around. In trade for his old sweater he wore a black shirt and leather jacket where you could see some daggers poking out.It reminded magus greatly of the first time he saw him; if you change the pants to looser black fighting type. 

"Is that eyeliner?" Alecs hand reached up to touch below his eye and flushed slightly, "Yes. I suppose you inspired me" he said with a sense of pride in his voice. "Well you look fantastic my love" Magnus spoke, not Any where near done admiring Alec who just smiled beautifully in response. Magnus felt bad for his earlier thoughts about Alec being not so confident, clearly he was brave doing this-considering the parents he has.

"So my dear Alexander, can I get you anything before the client inevitably arrives?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love the idea of Alec with fantastic eyeliner, or generally any make up at all so this was fun to write !


	15. part 15

They were sitting opposite one another, sipping on their preferred variations coffee and not speaking. Alec thought this might have been the most comfortable silence he has been in with someone outside of his immediate family. Magnus sat up and draped an arm across the back of the red couch, "I ought to prep you for this demon summoning, unless you frequently attend demon summoning parties that is " he joked.

"Well I've never had the pleasure to be invited to one so it would be best if you told me the basics" Alec laughed light-heartedly. The warlock placed his mug on the small table near an old book and began to speak "To start of with the client,jaek, will take his place on the pentagram" Magnus gestured the star shape lined with unfamiliar patterns that he had some how not seen until now "I will stand opposite him with you by my side for your strength, and the summoning shall began, nothing too drastic though it would be best if you didn't look directly at the demon" 

Alec took another sip of his coffee before inquiring "Why? You do realise i deal with demons on regular basis" Magnus nodded knowingly before explaining his advice "We are raising Agramon, the fear demon and im sure you understand why it'd be best to look away" Alec bit his lip, the first physical sign of nervousness he had shown since he arrived. "Are you okay?" he asked the boy.

 

"Yes yes its just i only really have one fear and well, its spiders" Magnus gave out a sharp giggle and then clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound "oh come on spiders are creepy...too many eyes and legs in my opinion " Alec shivered slightly at the though of the ugly creatures. Just then Chairman wandered up on to Magnus' lap and made a noise at him to which the warlock replied "I know can you believe it!" his eyes flickered momentarily to Alec "the demon slayer over there is frightened by itty bitty spiders" making the shadowhunter chuckle though he did not want to, Alec stood up and to empty both if their cups into the kitchen so that Magnus did not see his cheeks grow red.

 

Magnus believed that he may have hurt the boys feelings, he did not mean to make fun of him to hurt him so he followed him after a few seconds of thought. Alec began to mumble to himself as he placed the cups in the sink "Tell the pretty warlock your silly fear, that wa-" he turned around and was met with a grinning Magnus who just said "pretty, huh?" Alecs eyes widened and he shook his head "so I'm not pretty?" Magnus teased "erm well, yeah you know you're like gorgeous" Alec spoke quietly and leaned against the bench while the warlock moved closer to him.

"Many thanks my love" Magnus said at the same volume Alec had just spoke in and pecked him on the cheek and lingered for a while at his side. Alecs hands instinctively moved to the side of the warlocks face, his thumb skimming over his glittered cheek bone. This made both of their minds whirl and even more so when Alecs hand brought Magnus face closer to his with a slight pull. Their lips found each other quickly and the familiar tastes trickled through to the both of them. Magnus grasped at Alecs waist, steadying himself so that together at the back of Magnus' neck as Magnus began to slow down the kiss; taking the lead

Alec was aware that it would best to stop but he didn't have the control to stop nor did he want to. Nevertheless, just as they both pulled back for much need air there was a buzzing from the intercom that shook them from their lucid reality. Magnus seemed to unconsciously rolled his eyes at the irritating noise whereas Alec jut stood back and muttered "The client... we should probably go"

 

Magnus nodded in agreement and they both headed to greet the interrupting client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greatest apologies for not having a very long chapter for yous :/ otherwise I hope you enjoyed a certain moment ..


	16. part 16

The client who goes by the name of Jaek insisted that the summoning be done as soon as possible after he explained his situation; his eight year old daughter was home alone due to the abandonment of her mother and he did not have the money to hire someone to care for her. "you could have brought her along with you" Magnus had offered, blind to the fact mundane children would be scared for life after seeing a greater demon.

"I'd rather take my chances with her being in her own home, safe. If we could just get on with this please" Jaek insisted, fingers interlocked and twitching in front of him. Alec noticed for not having alot of money he dressed pleasantly in dark jeans and grey shirt though the buttons were done up in a odd pattern, some missed out completely making the shadowhunter began to question how he managed to afford Magnus' prices.

Alec was thrown out of his wandering mind by powerful chanting and hand on his wrist. He saw Jaek try to swollowed the fear down, unfortunately for him that would not help when being faced with the fear demon Agramon. Magnus stood with the old book in his hand, utterly unphased save his cats eyes shining brighter than he had ever seen and his grip on the shadowhunter tightening, though he presumed this was because his as drawing strength from him- he could feel it. His runes ached, his defense rune curling up his neck throbbed the most as if it were trying to ward off the magic that was pulling at him. Blood spilled into his mouth, the copper taste pouring from the inside of his lip. Alec did not even realise he was biting down with such force.

Then it was over. There was a slight tingling sensation over his marks but other than the there wasn't any effects. He looked up and realised it may have been over for him but it was certainly not for Magnus and Jaek. The demon was enormous and disgusting, all of there stomachs churned at the sight of it. Glowing eyes focused on the client however for some forsaken reason he did not seem afraid; more angry.

His hands that were once clenching together in front of him moved to his sides and balled up into fists as he raged "You evil creature! I demand you take the wretched curse from my daughter ... i know its you blame so dont even try deny it. Do you know the last she saw sunlight was FOUR MONTHS AGO." The demon hissed as it eyes glowed green "Silly little mundane" it spun and titled towards the Magnus but not leaving the pentagram "Really Bane? You've stooped low." he almost laughed at the sight of Magnus grimacing face.

"Says the greater demon who has nothing better to do than put horrid curses on young mundanes." he tutted, feeling a confusing mixture of hatred and sympathy. Surely the young girl did not deserve a curse, he thought. Across the pentagram Jaek was noticeably beginning to tear up and become progressively more frustrated "Why wont you just remove the damn curse, i'll give you anything!" His voice was strained as he tried to grasp its attention. Agramons form jerked around and snarled "How about your life?"

His face froze before he slowly nodded, remembering it would save his only child. At this moment Alec had enough, "No, Jaek think about this you'll be leaving her alone in this god forsaken world and who even says he will remove the curse once you give up your life to him? You cannot," then he turned to the demon "Anything else but his life, for what is the child with out the parent?" Alec questioned, leaving them all including the demon abit struck by shock. 

"Stupid nephilim how dare you spe-" but the demon was cut of by a very stern looking Magnus. His cat eyes glowed and the candle flames around the room rose "You will remove the curse, in the name of my father Asmodeus you will. " a look of horror seemed to grace the fear demon "Right now" Magnus demanded and with a thunderous roar the demon turned an odd green colour and mutter a few words only Magnus seemed to understand, then disappeared leaving a pungent smell in the air. 

Alec fell back on to the leather chair behind him feeling drained after the encounter where as Magnus just exhaled wiped his forehead where beads of sweat had started to form from keeping the pentagram secure. "Is it over? Is the curse gone?" Jaek exclaimed with a slight joyful twinge to his voice. "I believe so and if you dont mind me asking what was this curse?" Magnus inquired, in which he got a very fast reply from his client; he summarized how his daughter, Amalie, was afraid to leave her home because she has the sight and she saw more demons than faeries; scaring her half to death. When she had encountered one of Agramons minions it placed a curse on her for 'fun' resulting in her slow demise but Jaek did not cease to try and find help.

Magnus just blinked a few times, taking his words in before telling him "Go home, see that Amalie is okay." earning a thankful smile from Jaek but it quickly disappeared "... what about payment?" he seemed afraid, Most likely dreading the sum from the expensive high warlock of Brooklyn but after not even a second of thought Magnus spoke "I don't need your money Jaek, use it wisely and treat your daughter well" he headed to the door and opened it for him.

The client stared in his direction, as did Alec. "really? Oh Mr. Bane thank you, thank you! I will spread word of your kindness" he said shaking Magnus' hand vigorously "Its quite alright Jaek, i have a reputation to uphold" then he was out of the door and flying down the stairs to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note; I don't know the ins and outs of summoning a demon so this will not be accurate.


	17. Part 17

Alec smirked "Mr. Bane?" he referenced the way Jaek had just addressed him. Magnus rolled his eyes and didn't bother trying to hide his Smile "Yes, is there something wrong with that?" he questioned making Alec get a bit flustered "No! of course not" he mumbled avoiding eye contact, feeling a bit awkward after finding the use of the phrase Mr. Bane attractive.

Alec continued, changing the topic before Magnus got any chance to further the Mr Bane talk " It was Very Kind of you to let him off like that" The warlock waved a hand dismissively "never mind that,i could tell he couldn't afford my services. Do you really think im cruel enough to make a poor man pay?" Then Alecs eyes widened at the thought of offending Magnus and began to defend his Opinion of him quickly "Oh no Magnus I know you're a kind, warm-hearted man" 

Magnus did not mean to fish for compliments, but he found Alexander so adorable when he becomes shy but he felt slightly guilty so he was quick assure Alec that it was okay and he didn't have to worry. "I think " Magnus be an "We need on go on a date, an actual date to a nice restaurant where either you pick me up or I you, because i think you, my dear Alexander deserve more than a few kisses, as good as they may be. Do you accept?" he asked making Alec choke on his own breath at the warlocks bluntness.

Although he was pleased that he didn't have to sit and continuously wonder if there meetings meant anything to him but finally his mind was at rest... for about one second. He couldn't really process anything; he deserves it? Magnus was the only person other than his siblings to really show him appreciation so he was at a loss for words. He sat with his mouth a gape slightly- no words coming from his lips.

"Alec whats wrong?" Magnus asked, worried by the vague look on his face.

He chewed on his lips and mumbled "I dont know what to say" which was the truth; he was dumbfounded. "Just say yes ... or no, I just -"

"Yes" Alec interrupted causing a wide smile to break out onto both of their faces, though Alec's was more hesitant but he was no less thrilled. Alec continued as he stood up "I'm going to go home now but I'll be back to pick you up at say seven tomorrow? if you're free that is" 

"That sounds wonderful" He answered while walking to the door at the side of Alec."Oh and Alec?" He opened the door for him to exit, the shadowhunter spinned around to face him a nodded for him to carry on.

"You dont have to wear the makeup for me, you look beautiful either way" Magnus said placing his hand lightly on his arm. Alec looked down at his hand blushed but his when he spoke his voice did not falter.

"Oh don't worry it wasn't all for you, it was for me. Apparently im trying new things" Alec grinned and left. He was one of the most sincere Lightwoods he had met,Magnus thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a short chapter but next one should be good :)


	18. Part 18

When Isabelle entered the room, tray in hand, she saw her brothers quietly mumbling about something but it quickily come to a stop when they realised there was someone else present in the room. Though after the realization of the fact she had food on the tray which she had made herself they smiled sheepishly and both whispered "Great" in unison.

"Nice to know you's are both so excited to eat my homemade spaghetti" she huffed, placing the tray on the edge of the bed before sitting on it her self. They were all in Izzy's bedroom which was the biggest and in her opinion the most luxurious of the three. The bed was queensized covered with golden silk sheets so the threat to kill her siblings if anything went on them was extremely serious.

Issabelle's saw her older brother begin to smile and before he could even begin to talk she told hm "You have news. Spill" causing Jace to mutter "I knew I sensed something" to which Izzy suspected parabatai bond- not that she would know anyway. Alec nervously poked at the spaghetti with his fork "I hate how you's always know when i have something to say" he said as Jace mimicked him by pushing around the sloppy food unlike Izzy who seemed to have already ate a lot.

"Of course yous are right and im not even sure if it counts as news or if I should be telling you" he wondered out loud. Izzy just sighed and said to him "We're going to find out sooner or later big brother so just tell us" Jace nodded in agreement, still to nervous eat any of the food.

Alec shrugged and began again "I have a date, with a man. A warlock man" Alec could no longer conceal his grin at the thought of a ate with Magnus. His sister squealed with excitement and Jace said "Alright which one is it? Wait let me guess... that really excentric one" 

"Magnus!" Isabelle answered for him and all Alec did was nod in agreement "Ah I'm so excited for you !" she continued and Alec was starting to think that she was more pleased than him.

Jace had just tried some of the food and was in the process of wiping his tongue when he chimed in "I am happy for you man but by the angel Izzy what did you put in this, i feel dirty" he shivered. Alec tried to hide his laugh while his sister rolled her eyes "It isn't that bad, Alec try it and tell him to stop being a baby" 

He did what he was told for once and chewed on it for too long, swallowed regretting eating it straight away "Izzy i love you so for your sake do not cook or at least try to learn. Get lessons!" to which she just stuck her tongue out, nevertheless she proceeded to use his phone to order some pizzas.

***

After a thorough inspection from Isabelle and getting advice from Jace which was short and simple, "Dont do anything I wouldn't do" Alec was out of the institute and on his way to Magnus' loft. For some reason, to which he hated to admit, he was scared. Not of Magnus of course, more of himself because hadn't been on a date with some one as important as Magnus and he didn't know how to act or even impress him. He explained to Izzy how he felt while putting on some liner and she had old him to be him self and that he would get no where trying to change his look nor personality. 

In summary, be himslef- but his best self and that exactly what he planned on doing. However things did not always go to plan as he recalled the first time he had really met Magnus, he wasn't expecting a demon to actually almost kill him because that was not the plan. The plan was kill demons save lives but it had not exactly worked out as simply as that and Alec couldn't be happier. 

Alec found himself standing out side out the warlocks building- wondering about what he would wear and even how much glitter he would have on tonight. He raised his hand to press to button that alerts Magnus someone is here. Then there was officially no turning back, but Alec was never usually the one to turn and run away from a task or mission. He felt silly and pointed one out to himself: Magnus was not a mission or a task that needed to be completed. Then the feeling of silliness transformed into confidence.

He pushed the heavy door open and climbed the metal stairs thinking about how new and dare say exciting this was. Being face with the familiar plum coloured door popped his thought bubbled and he stood silently untill he decided to knock on the door, nerves creeping back in with each thump.

The door swung open, Magnus was standing right there with chairman meow at his feet. He followed his eyes to the cat and told him "My dearest cat wanted to see me off" and he crouched down to pat his head and he whispered loudly "Don't worry Chairman im in good hands" while peaking up at Alec. When he was finished reassuring that cat Magnus straightened up and locked the door behind him an sauntered towards then down the metals stairs "You coming?" he questioned Alec sweetly.

"Yes im coming" Alec replied, already headed down the stairs.

Once they were outside of the apartment building and walking they unconsciously moved closer, arms and fingers brushing slightly. A finger slowly and purposely hovered over Alec's hand making him instinctively lace his fingers with Magnus' ,the warm embrace welcomed silently as Magnus squeezed his hand. "So where are you taking me tonight?"

"I was um thinking a Ethiopian restaurant called lakes." Alec said " I don't really understand the name but it serves good food and the best deserts" He took a moment to glance at what Magnus was wearing; knee-high boots, shimmering blank pants, a dark blue button up with a bright blue velvet blazer... in summary it was just very Magnus. Alec was admiring his eye make up as Magnus replied.

 

"Lakes it is then"

 

　

******

 

Inside of the restaurant was very few people, Magnus and Alec had been sat opposite each a small circular table near a window. Their Menus lay open in front of them as they skimmed over the words, Alec was deciding what would be the least messy food since he didn't feel like splashing sauce everywhere.

A middle aged woman with a black apron wrapped round her waist approached them with an over eager smile on her face "Hello! My name is Bess and I'll be serving you tonight, can i start you off with drinks?" turns out her voice was just as chirpy as she looked.

Alec simply requested a water but Magnus was quick to dismiss him and ask for the finest bottle of wine they had and then Bess scampered away tucking her notebook into her pocket. "So Alexander, what do you recommend?" Magnus said,painted fingers skimming the edge of the menu and Alec felt himself staring.

He cleared his throat "Well my usual is .." Alec trailed off, his hand reaching over the table pointing to the thankfully non-messy food. His fingers brushed Magnus and he quickly drew back and put his hands together in front of him, staring down at them though they both knew it was just to avoid eye contact.

"Very well" Magnus said, putting the menu down "Darling your biting your lip again, you know how it drives me crazy" Alec instantly let his lip go and the corners of his mouth raised slightly, enjoying the fact that he could have such an effect on him. Magnus chuckled and shook his head slightly "I'm glad we could do this. Even though i can guess your family does not approve, i am thankful for the chance to get to know you."

Alec didn't mind the eye contact now. He wasn't worried about what he could say when it came to family, the whole idea of them were sorted in his mind so his sentence came out constructed without a single stutter "It's not not my entire family you know, Izzy was nearly as excited as me about this date" he even laughed a little bit.

Magnus grinned, resting his chin on his fist "So you were excited for tonight" 

"Yes I suppose i was, were you?"Alec asked "Extremely. Why wouldn't i be" he replied. Alec felt a slight bit more confident at that but he didn't get to say anything as the waitress, Bess approached them once more.

 

***

Alec didn't know what time it was but he knew it was late by the colour of the sky. It was dull and quiet outside for a change in New York, but neither of them really picked up on it or cared, far to engrossed in their conversation. Magnus poked at the remains of his lemon drizzle cake warily as Alec cleared his throat "Magnus?"

"Alexander" he answered, smirking slightly.

He rolled his eyes and continued "Why did you what my strength as payment? I understand you don't need the money but you could have easily asked for jewels, more power considering my family or even Jace strength; he's stronger than me, hell Izzy is probably stronger than both of us" Magnus' face softened, how had he not realised yet? 

"Because I was interested in you, not jewels you could provide or power or even Jace. Alec i liked you, I -" he stopped himself and quickly recovered "I still like you." Magnus swallowed hard. Too early for love, he thought, heck they weren't even officially dating yet so lets not slip out 'I love yous' over the first official date he continued to think to himself. It must have been the wine.

"I like you too" Alec said. Not a single stutter or blush to accompany it either .He felt proud and let a small smile come on to his face.

Before either of them could say another word there waitress was at their table "All done here?" she asked politely, looking down at the empty plates "Yes just the bill now please" Magnus' as friendly as ever. Bess just smiled at them and picked up the plates "Of course, anything for the lovely couple" she said and walked away.

Alecs face turned crimson. He had never blushed so much in his life time until he met Magnus, he decided he was just making up for lost time. Bess was back faster than expected but then again there was hardly anyone left in the restaurant and they seemed to be her only costumers so it was safe to say the colour had not left his when she returned.

Magnus took the bill and paid much to Alecs frowning expression "Also, Bess, your tips in there " Magnus said with a heart warming smile which she returned happily " Can i just say you's have to be the most adorable couple have served"

Magnus' noticed how Alecs eyes widened at the word 'couple', The situation they had still not discussed. Clearly the waitress noticed as she responded with "Did i say something wrong?" to which Alec shook his head while Magnus spoke "It's just this is all very new" Alec was eternally thankful for Magnus once again, saving him from an awkward situation.

"Shall we go" he said once the waitress left with a quick goodbye. "Yes, let's go" Alec replied.

They were walking extremely slowly, dragging the night out as long as possible. "I wonder what my sisters thinking now" Alec said looking up at the stars "She was expecting me in by about 8:30" he laughed.

Magnus was the one to rejoin their hands "Yes well she has had her entire life with you, im sure she does not mind me stealing a few hours" he said, bring their hands up and kissing the back of Alecs hand lightly. He had told himself earlier that he wasn't going to kiss Alec tonight, not because he didn't want to but because he wanted the shadowhunter to make the decision for himself. "You're not stealing them" Alec smiled.

Thankfully Alec was more relaxed now due to the wine as well as the extended time spent with Magnus. Anyone could tell that he had a drink, his pale skin had a pinkish tint and he swung their hands back and forth a little to much for normality but it was truly endearing.

"Magnus?" he questioned though he spoke again to fact him to reply. "Why do even like me I'm confused" to which Magnus stopped them both in their tracks. He laughed slightly and squeezed Alecs hand "By god how much wine did you have? you're slurring Mr. Lightwood. It must have hit you all at once poor thing" Alec just tilted his head like a lost puppy.

"I like you because you sweet, curious , loving, a leader and everything in between Alexander" Magnus told him before slowly pulling him along the path, hoping hat the cold air would sober him up. He really want the feel the wrath of Isabelle after sending her brother home tipsy, Jace he wasn't to bothered about.

Alec shrugged trotted along beside the warlock untill they reached his building. "Come up stairs so i can get you a glass of water" Magnus said, pushing Alec in front of him on the stairs so he could watch his steps. After all it wouldn't be a great date if he fell down the stairs. "I think im okay now. Dont know what got into me" Alec told him alothough it did sound like he was telling himself that too. 

Magnus unlocked the door and walked inside, Alec not far behind him. He wandered into the kitchen to and filled a glass with cold water, when he returned to Alec he was sitting on the golden sofa, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Magnus internally awed at the sight.

"Now drink this and you're free to go" he gave Alec the water which he happily drank down, "By the angel that's cold" his face twisting slightly as he put the empty glass on the coffee table. Magnus chuckled a bit before saying "Are you feeling okay? will you be able to go home your self? should i get a portal open for you?" suddenly very worried.

"Don't fret Magnus, I'm okay now, just tired. Show me out will you?" and Alec was back, Magnus thought "Of course" he said standing up and heading towards the door, Alec by his side. He opened the door but the shadowhunter hovered for a second before placing a gentle kiss on the side of Magnus' face. 

"Good night Magnus" A proud smile grew on is face and he left, both the building and a speechless warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected to get up due to personal issues but hopefully its good. Also its pretty long so I hope it didn't drag on or anything: )


	19. part 19

When Alec reached home he went straight to his room, changed into workout gear and headed to the training room. He felt the adrenalin streaming through his veins, hence why he thought it be good to get some use out of it, especially since it was late at night so basically no one would be in the training room . Therefore he was expecting hear silence, save the creaking of the opening door, so when he heard whispering he stood and listened intently.

"Maryse I'm not sure about this" Alec heard his father say.

Then there was a loud clanking of metal "Please Robert we're in here so we do not run into the children! so if you keep walking into the equipment some one like them is bound to hear us" His mother's voice was stern even though it was usually for good purpose, though Alec failed to see the point of being harsh to her husband.

"Okay, I agree it's phase of his but you can be the one to tell him."

"Fine but if Alexander reacts badly it's-"

Alec cut her off, annoyed and intrigued. "If I react badly to what?" his voice was surprisingly steady, he managed to stay focused, keeping the shock from his expression. Both of his parents looked at one another, hesitant to speak. The distress was evident on their faces.

 

Maryse was the first one to face him "Listen Alec, I know you're still well interested in men but do you not think this phase will pass over if you meet the right girl?" His jaw dropped, heart pounding almost out of his chest. "Are you serious?"

However they both seemed to dismiss the reply as his father spoke over him"Theres some lovely, pretty girls back in Idris, im going back there in a few days so im sure you could meet some if you come with me?"

Somehow Alec remained relatively calm and let his father finish, but when he was done he stepped forward and told them, "Mother, father - I am gay. I like men. Not women, never have never will" to which his mother rolled her eyes but Robert was the one to answer him "Dont be silly Alec! You're the eldest so you need to-"

This time Alec did not wait for him to finish. He was done, utterly and complete done. His last words before he stormed out were "I am so fucking homosexual". Alec decided he couldn't bare to be under the same roof as such ignorant people right now and walked out of the institute with no destination in mind. 

he found himself laughing in frustration as he zipped up his thin hoodie due to the cold air that blasted him after he left the institute.Honestly he wasn't that shocked, it was only a matter of time before they expected him to settle down with a wife so he could take over the new york institue but that was never going to happen as he was never going to be straight. He'd wrapped his arms around himself and walked faster along the path thinking about the amount of times he'd tried to make them understand, looking down not expecting anyone to be out this late at night.

Then again, this was New York. The city that never sleeps some say. So he should not have been too startled when he bumped into some one, "Sorry" Alec muttered without bothering to look at the person and continued walking, slowing down for a moment to check if he had his stele on him. Thankfullly he did, he backed against a building and planned to draw a glamour rune, no more awkward encounters, he thought.

"Alexander?" he heard, snapping his head towards the familiar voice. "Oh it is you! what on earth are you doing out this late?" Alecs throat hitched, Magnus.

He walked towards him, making sure it was actually the warlock and he wasn't just seeing things out of tiredness, he had definitely lost any adrenalin he had left. Alec forgot the question so asked his own "By the angel Magnus shouldn't you be sleeping" to which he replied sarcastically "Shouldn't you?" Alec somehow managed a smile, it was odd to think he had been out with him earlier this night.

It was now he realised the blue woman standing behind him was Caterina Loss, he had never spoken to her himself but he knew of her. Magnus continued "I was just taking a late night stroll with Caterina, couldn't sleep after our date you see" leading to Caterina stepping forward and pushing a hand out for Alec which he gladly shook. Even though to him the colour blue resembled cold to him her hand was warm and gentle.

"Nice to meet the man Magnus has been gushing about" She said clearly to get to Magnus who just rolled his eyes. "But anyway," she said to both of them this time "I was just leaving. Magnus I'll see you next week? And Alec it was nice to meet you" Then proceeded to open a portal and leave them alone together. "Yeah um i have to go too..." Alec mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets wearily and Magnus raised his eyes brows with curiosity "And where are you going if you don't mind me asking ?"

Alec shrugged "I dont really have anywhere to go" Magnus didnt reply to him at first, just clicked his fingers moved his hands against the wall of the empty looking building.

He then held out a ring covered hand to Alec "You always have somewhere to go, Alexander"


	20. Part 20

Once again Alec was faced with the familiar purple door of Magnus' loft, but this time it was not daunting nor exhilarating; it was calming. Magnus pushed open the door and was greeted by meowing tabby cat, pattering around their feet as if to herd them through the door. 

"Chairman is clearly happy to see you " He told Alec as he was shutting the door being them.

The cat nuzzled into his legs, almost asking to be picked up so that's exactly what Alec did. Chairman let out a soft sound, claws clinging to the material of his top making Magnus give out a chuckle and mumbled something about possessives. "I'm happy to see him too" Alec remarked, scratching tenderly behind chairman's ears.

"Do you need anything?" Magnus asked him, picking up a few stray books "Coffee, shower, food?". He let the cat down despite it's attempts to stay and answered "Actually a shower sounds great if that's okay"

Magnus waved a hand in response "Of course it is, there's some lovely fluffy towels in there too so enjoy" he said with a smirk, pointing him in the direction of the bathroom to which he went, small smile playing on his lips.

When Alec closed and locked the door behind him Magnus walked across the room, placing the books into the very full book-case with a slight struggle, he felt chairman's eyes on him "Stop judging me you silly cat or i shall put green glitter in your fur again" he warned. In response he got up a tottered over into the kitchen, no doubt to lie over the counters, leaving pesky cat hairs everywhere. Magnus rolled his eyes, thinking about how silly his cat was and fell back onto his sofa, which was now dark blue since he redecorated. 

The only thing that really stayed the same was Magnus, the cat and the purple door. He sighed and clicked on Tv that was hanging over the red bricked fireplace. After a few minutes of channel flicking decided on Americas next top model.  
　

Twenty minutes into the show and Magnus was in the same position on the sofa, now and again cursing the models that were Lazy and/ or arrogant. He heard the bathroom door open and then his voice "Uhm Magnus?"

"Yes dear?" Magnus replied casually, turning his head to face him. He tried to be subtle when he saw Alec but he was finding it very difficult due to the wonderful state he was in, Still slightly wet, droplets were visible in his raven hair, and the fuzzy pink towel wrapped snugly around his hips.

"Could i borrow some clean clothes ?" He asked innocently. Magnus was speechless though it didn't stop him from clicking his fingers and placing some clothes into Alecs arms, as much as he wanted to stare at him he couldn't let him stand there freezing forever. Alec stuttered a "Thank you" Before padding off to change. Magnus watched after him, his back almost as lovely as his front, he thought. 

Barely five minutes later and Alec was out, dressed in grey sweatpants and a black tank top, runes on full display. He sat next to Magnus and peered over at the TV, "What's this ?" he nodded his head forward. 

Magnus faked a shocked expression "This, my dear Alexander, is Americas next to model" and he continued to explain the way it worked, how the winner received a modelling contract and a handsome sum of money and surprisingly to both of them Alec was intrigued.

"I don't like her" Alec retorted, expressively pointing at the screen.

Magnus smiled up at him "And why is that?" he asked, eyes stuck to him where as Alecs was stuck to the screen, "First of all she's just plain rude and the only facial expression she seems to know is 'clueless'. Not worthy at all. If you ask me the blonde one is way better" he said, taking a side glance at Magnus, not expecting to see him already looking. He flushed pink.

"Sorry I'm rambling" to which Magnus shook his head. "Please! I think this is the most you have spoken to me at once and its fantastic" He told him, playfully nudging his shoulder. 

Alec bit his lip and Magnus sucked in a breath but remained under control "Penny for your thoughts?" he said, thankful for the steadiness his voice portrayed. "It's just you've let me into your home and not even asked why I couldn't be at my own place" he nervously told him.

"Well you don't have to tell me, it's not my business" but Alec felt a sort of obligation to tell him why he wasn't in his own home right now, and honestly he trusted Magnus. Much like Isabelle had said to him not so long ago, he can't keep bottling things up.

"Its fine I suppose you deserve to know" he shrugged to which Magnus nodded, encouraging him to go on "You know my mother and father aren't the most accepting people- they've basically took their ignorance to an entirely new level by telling me that as the eldest of their children i should go to Idris and meet some of the respectable girls there so i can finally get over my 'gay phase" 

His hands were in his lap and Magnus pushed his hand over to his fidgeting fingers "I'm so sorry" Magnus said sincerely.

"No no, it's fine i suppose its good to know where they stand." However from the way Alec grabbed his hand it didn't seem fine but Magnus didn't question it.

"What did you say to them?"

Alec actually laughed a little bit at the memory "I think my exact last words were 'Im so fucking homosexual' " 

"Oh Alexander you are a funny one" Magnus laughed, leaning over to him and placing his head on his shoulder. He looked up at Alec, admiring how beautiful he is. Just as he was to turn back to the TV Alec looked at him and he found himself stuck, unable to turn away. His eyes skimmed over Magnus' lips and he swallowed hard. Magnus thought about he told himself how he wasn't going to initiate anything with him but it was proving to be extremely difficult.

Alec moved closer to him, hesitantly putting a hand on his leg making Magnus shiver. Their lips brushed slightly tingles went down Alecs spine. 

Magnus tried to think rationally. Alec was the one to start the kiss so there no reason why Magnus shouldn't continue it. He moved barely a centre meter and they were kissing again, soft and slowly. Their lips moved in synchronization as Magnus trailed his hand up to cup Alecs jaw, painted fingertips gently grazing his jaw line.

Alec pulled back but kept his eyes closed for a few seconds in an attempt process what he was feeling. He felt Magnus' breath on his face as they were still so close, foreheads pressed together- unwilling to move. When Alecs eyes opened he was met with Magnus', but it wasn't his usual eyes; it was his amber cat eyes.  
Automatically he sucked in a breath and licked his lips, completely attracted to him even more and awkwardly backed away "I um sorry" he stuttered.

"sorry? Sorry for what?" Magnus inquired.

"Kissing you ... you er- didn't ask for that" he said rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn, clearly the day was catching up to him.

"Doesn't mean i didn't want it silly. Are you tired?" He said gesturing to his displays of sleepiness but he shook his head no. He yawned for real this time and let out a giggle. Alexander Lightwood actually giggled. "Okay maybe a Lil' bit" He said making Magnus stand up and offer a hand to him which Alec gladly took. 

"Sugar. I recently changed my spare bedroom into a little home library...do you mind sharing a bed? I can always crash on the couch if you want" He told him but Alec instantly spoke up "No i cant kick you out of your own bed, just come on we'll share" pulling him along, a shadow of a smile on Magnus' face.

Alec crawled onto the bed, stretched slightly and pulled the covers to his waist. When he rolled over to see Magnus his breath caught in his throat and he had to look away. Magnus chuckled , looked down at his own bare chest and red silk bottoms and dropped himself onto his bed. 

They were both on their sides looking at each other, Alec underneath the blanket, Magnus on top of it. "Hey you, go to sleep" Magnus teased poking at Alecs bare arm then tracing one of his runes making Alec smile.

"Well i cant if you're distracting me like that" He told him, eyes drooping closed.

"You are so sleepy" Magnus said playfully but pulled away as Alec turned on to his back staring up at the ceiling and contemplated on his next words- some reason he felt confident, probably tiredness he told himself, "Yeah well you shouldn't be all the way over there" His head twisted his head around to see Magnus shuffle over to him and wrapp an arm around his front.

"You are quite special Alec " was the last thing he heard before drifting to sleep.

 

 

*****

When Alec woke up he felt warmth both in his chest and from the body from beside him. Throughout the night they must have changed positions as he was now resting against Magnus, face in the crook of his neck and arms flung over him. He kept his eyes closed and nuzzled further into Magnus, everything feeling too perfect.

But the warlock began to stir though it didn't seem like he was waking fully. Unconsciously Alec began draw small runes on Magnus' side, stopping immediately when he heard the man sigh. His head turned and buried his face into Alecs hair "Morning" he mumbled. Alec tilted his head up to see Magnus, make-up free, hair down, gorgeous.

"Good morning" he whispered back, dropping his head back down and hugging into Magnus "I don't want to move" Alec told him.

Magnus smirked and pushed himself further down the bed so he was face to face with Alec. He was about speak when the shadowhunter put a finger to his lips, he looked from the finger to Alec, raising his eye brows in the process. "Stay right here" he said before placing a kiss to his cheek and jumping out of bed leaving a very bewildered but content Magnus behind. 

 

He laid they for a while thinking about Alec and how much he hated to admit he was breaking down his walls, slowly but surely. Magnus, suddenly very impatient, climbed out of the bed went to find the rogue shadowhunter.

He strolled into his kitchen hovering near the entryway, Alec had his back to him but he must have heard him come in as he shook his head and spoke "I thought i told you to stay put" without turning around. Magnus rolled his eyes and walked over to him, leaned against the counter peered at what he was doing. 

"Not that I don't appreciate the smell of bacon in the morning but whats this for?" Magnus asked but he just smiled and said "Pass me a plate " avoiding his question.

Nevertheless Magnus gave Alec a plate for him scoop bacon onto it "I was going to make eggs too but you didn't have any" he said walking over to the little table "Thats fine but you did just ignore my question Alexander" Magnus said, following him.

Alec's face tinted red before he even said anything, the down side of having pale skin. "I guess its my way of saying thank you for letting me stay here" he said picking up some toast he must have made while Magnus was still in bed. He sat opposite him and picked the bacon, realising how hungry he actually was.

"Dont worry I like having you here," Magnus nibbled at the food and made a pleased noise "eEspecially if you're going to cook like this" he said picking up another piece. 

"Iz cant cook though she tries and Jace just choses not to so im used to cooking, no big deal... actually i was just thinking when do you need me to go back home, i realise i may be over staying my welcome.I could even leave like now if you need me to" Alec said, anyone could tell he was a slightly nervous but he made eyecontact with the warlock which was a good sign.

Magnus thought for a second before answering "You can stay as long as you need to however i am going out at one o'clock to meet my friend Ragnor Fell. It's not like you'll trash my place or the cat doesn't like you" He joked though there was a serious tone when he mentioned the chairman. 

At that very moment Chairman meow trotted in "Speak of the devil" whispered Magnus causing Alec laugh though it was hardly audible. On the other side of the table was the tabby cat, making sure he was heard and getting the attention he needed. Bored, he lay down watching them both with his judging cat eyes. 

"So are you staying Alexander?" Magnus asked him.

"Yes" Alec looked at him feeling less nervous "Yes, i'll stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecstatic to be able to write about my two favourite characters being happy together :)


	21. part 21

Alec had requested to watch what he recalled to be "The really silly yet fascinating show about models" again, so they were. Ten minutes into Americas Next Top Model and Magnus was already getting emotional- mainly about the make up choices.  
"Whats wrong with the blue eyeshadow? I think it looks nice" Alec shrugged.

Magnus faced him and said "Lesson one for you my little shadowhunter, don't ever put that shade of blue all over the lid, especially when paired with that plum lipstick." Magnus expressively waved his arms, " It looks like the pre-puberty of make up.". Alec had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop from smiling or laughing and he dare not say anything so he just nodded in agreement. The warlock rolled his eyes playfully, "I can tell that you want to laugh, go ahead. Its a valuable lesson though"

He lost it. Alec tried to hide it, lowering the volume of his laugh, covering his mouth with his hand but it was hard. "I'm sorry, I didnt even know make up had a puberty" Alec told him calming down "And i've never wore plum lipstick and never will so no worries on that front."

"Dont apologise for laughing it's adorable. Now its your turn to wait, ill back" Alec was ultimatly confused "Also, close your eyes" He commanded in a very playful tone but Alec did it anyway. The nephilim was cautious to say the least; it wasn't very often he let him self be so vulnerable but he decided after a few seconds of considering any actual danger, he was safe in Magnus' loft. Speaking of the warlock, he heard him re-enter the room, Alec opened his mouth to speak but he shushed him.

"Trust me and dont open your eyes until say so" He said. Alec just nodded, though he was hesitant. He flinched as Magnus unexpectedly sat on his lap and tilted his back slightly but he remained dead still as he felt something on is lips. 

"You may open your eyes now" Magnus told him, unmoving from his lap so when his eyes did open he was looking directly into his cat eyes. He clicked his fingers and compact mirror was in his hand, covereded in small jewels. Alec was going to try say   
something witty about everything Magnus owned beig shiny when he opened it and Alec caught a glimpse of himself, wearing the plum lipstick.

He grinned like the chesire cat at Alec. "Do you like it? It works so well with your complexion!" He said excitedly. Alec nodded, smile now gracing his face until Magnus' expression changed "Oh dont worry" Magnus said seeing worry in his eyes "Just some of it is a bit off" Magnus finished, using his index finger to wipe the excess makeup from the corner of Alecs mouth. He reminded himself of how he wasnt going to do anything first but Alec just looked too adorable and sexy right now, he ha no clue how how he managed both at the same time. Magnus figured he wouldn't mind if he started one kiss, and leaned in.

Alec clearly had the same thing in mind, his lips meeting his halfway. Magnus pulled him closer, legs wrapped aroud him as he cupped the back of his neck, trying hard not rake through his hair. Yet. Magnus told himself he had control and wouldn't make Alec uncomfortable. Although Alec seemed to be very relaxed. His hands at the bottom of his bare back, fingertips trailing up and down Magnus' spine putting hiim on edge meaning he couldn't really stop himself. 

The kiss was desperate now- similar their movements. Magnus pushed Alec back into the couch by his shoulders then moved one hand into his hair and one resting on the side of his face where as Alecs trailed lower, gripping at the warlocks hips. Alec pulled back, biting his lip in the process. "You've stoled some of my lipstick" Alec said, wiping a thumb across Magnus bottom lip who was too shcoked by Alecs confidence to even reply verbally. 

"Dont worry it looks good on you" He teased making them both giggle, foreheads now pressed together. Magnus hadn't felt this happy in a long time, His heart hadn't fluttered, stomach hadn't flipped nor had he laughed so hysterically with some one like Alec. Thats because there wasn't anyone like Alec, he thought.   
It scared him abit if he was going to be comletely honest. Magnus hadn't really known the nephilim for that long but he felt so close to him, there was a connection for him atleast. He worried that   
Alec might not have liked him so much, who even falls in - no. Magnus stopped himself from even thinking about it. Obviously it was difficult considering he was litterally centreetres away from him. Magnus held Alecs face with both hands and pecked his lips "Theres your plumb back, it looks better on you"

He felt the heat in Alecs cheeks when he spoke "Thanks" a sheeish smile evident on his face. "I need to go change as much i hate to leave you, feel free to watch this wonderful trash" Magnus said, lacing a small kiss on the end of Alecs nose ebfore standing up and elegantly walking over to his room. 

He was sat alone now, listening to Tyra Banks shout at one of the models though he wasn't sure what about considering most of the episode Magnus was on his lap, not that he was complaing. Alec felt a wave of tiredness come over him as he rubbed his face, a light smile appeared when he pulled his hands pack and saw the dark purple colour left on his hands.

Alec trudged to the bathroom, thinking about how his mother would react to seeing her perfect son covered in plum lipstick after spending the entire night out. He laughed at the thought but then grimaced knowing he would most defintely have to face his sister- smudged make up or not. 

He turned the cold water tap on in the bath room while assessing his face. It was something else; purple on and around his lips, a faint amount on his nose from Magnus, slightly red cheeks and the ever messy mop of hair. He couldn't be so sure to why Magnus was so attracted to him. Alec splashed to icy water onto his face, rubbing to removes the remains of make up and suprisingly leaving him feeling more refreshed.

When he looked back up at himself in the mirror he gasped in shock, Magnnus standing behind him let out a short laugh. "Sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to scare you." he said sympathetically. Alec turned around, seeing Magnus fully changed into a casual grey suit matched with a bright green tie and dark green shoes. His fingers were without rings today, actually the only jewellry he seemed to have on was his silver cuff that was the same shade as his metallic eye liner. "You look nice" Alec said, still unsure on the whole 'be nice and complement people' thing.

"Why thank you, you look just as lovely" Magnus beamed.

"What? Im a mess this morning" He tried to joke but it was hard to when he thought it as the truth.

Magnus laughed and flicked peice of Alecs raven hair from his eyes "Mess or not you are perfect"

Alec looked down at his feet "Oh" He whispered whixh seemed to be enough for Magnus as he Grabbed Alecs hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and towards the door. He stoped them when they got there but still held Alecs hands attentively.

"Now so you don't end up wandeering the streets at night again, Im giving you this, if you want it ." He lifted Alecs hand and placed a silver key in his hand. "I know you're a shandowhunter and you can fend for your self but just incase yeah?" Magnus said.

"Yeah" Alec replied, smile threatening his face "Thank you, Magnus" and he really meant it. 

"Don't worry about it" He said with a smile "So are staying while im out or going home?"

Alec sighed "I'll walk out with you, i'd have to go sooner or later anyway" Magnus nodded understandingly and opened the door wide, allowing Alec out first. In a comfortable silence they went down the stairs and out into the cold brooklyn air. Alec zipped up his hoodie at the feeling of wind just as Magnus leaned up to kiss his cheek making Alec smile despite the cold rushing over him. He smiled back in response before they both headed in their opposite directions.


	22. part 22

Today in Brooklyn the sky was clear and the sun was shining though it wasn't enough to lift Magnus' mood as his worries gloomed over him. He thought about Alec, about how he was kind and loving and strong. But at the same time he was sensitive and inexperienced which wasn't necessarily a bad thing although considering Magnus' feelings it was.

Magnus reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell, checking the time. So he was going to be a tad early to Ragnors even if he did got the long way an grab a cup of coffer. Raziel knows he need his caffeine. He smiled when he saw the glitter that his phone case had left on the inside of his fingers and a memory of a certain Branwell popped into his head. It was just another reminder that he had lived so long and unless someone manages to kill him he will live on for eternity, leaving a very mortal Alec behind.

Before he could get too cynical he stopped at Starbucks to grab a drink and hopefully distract himself for a little while.  
　

 

Alec Climbed the institute steps and took a deep breath before pushing open the door. He tried to be invisible when inside however it seemed to be abit complicated since he was basically a giant. Nevertheless Alec hunched his shoulders and made his way quietly around the outskirts of the building, his destination was his room. 

Though he didn't not reach it due to his very worried little sister storming up to him a pointing a sharp nail into his chest "Where were you!" Isabelle whisper-shouted, still conscious of their fellow nephilim. She frowned "I was worried" crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Izzy, I'm fine okay nothing to be worried about " Alec told her, gesturing to himself and showing her he was still in one piece. Isabelle tilted her head back in looked him in the eyes "Were you with Magnus?" smile teasing her bright red lips. Alec rolled his eyes "Yes but I wasn't planning on it, i had a argument with mom and dad. A bad one Iz"

The smile that might have been was gone. "Oh no" she said "Come on tell what they said this time" Her hands clasped his and she pulled her big brother down the narrow corridor to her bed room. Izzy kicked off her shoes at the door, as did Alec as she locked her door behind them. They didn't want interruptions. The both of them lay on top of her bed staring at the ceiling in silence for a second. Isabelle knew not to push her brother from experience, he will speak when he's ready.

"I came back from the date, which as you can imagine was very very good but i digress. I thought;you know what i'll go train not like i have anything better to do. Oddly enough they were in the training room discussing me. Long story short Dad wanted me to go to Idris to meet a girl to finally get over my gay phase, which is the worst phase ever" Alec said, sarcasm dripping from his last words. "Oh god Alec I'm sorry. I can't believe them, how dare they. Hold on how did you end up at Magnus'"

Alec blushed "I stormed out like a literal twelve-year-old and bumped into Magnus, we ended up at his, end of story" he was not at all used to getting flustered around his sister so he tried incredibly hard to maintain the butterflies. "So he was sort of ... your knight in shining armour" She teased.

"More like glittering armour but sure" Alec grinned, pleased with his joke. Even Isabelle let out a small giggle as she turned over to face him, propping her head onto her hand. "Ah he jokes! I'm happy you ha a good time big bro but next time let me know before i call in a search party from Idris okay?" 

Alec sat up and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Sure" He said jumping up. he picked his shoes up from next to the door frame. "Hey where are you going" His sister asked pouting. He unlocked the door and turned to her "I need to shower Isabelle" 

She smirked but Alec ignored her and swung the door open to leave. he was close enough to hear her say "Make sure to wash the purple away" but too far to reply. Alecs hand instinctively touched his mouth at the memory and let out a happy sigh.

He continued down the corridor to his own room. Alone time for a while. It wasn't that he didn't he hated people or social situations it was just they drained him, he needed time away for himself so flopped onto his bed and stretched, groaning as his muscles tensed. He felt as content as he did at Magnus', but why did that matter? why was he acknowledging it? Alec thought he was getting a little head over heels for this warlock. His heart told him it was okay to feel this way so soon but his mind said otherwise.

Conflicted, Alec jumped up and walked into the bathroom.

　

 

Magnus was half way through his coffee when he arrived at Ragnors. It was a modest little house, art splattered on the walls in ancient frames. A mixture of portraits and landscapes decorated the lounge area, it was nothing Magnus hadn't seen a hundred times before since Ragnor didn't decorate as often as he did. 

"Would you like a fresh coffee?" The green warlock asked him.

Magnus peered down at the warm mixture before setting it down on the old oak table infont of him, "No it's fine. I actually need to talk to you about something quite serious."

Ragnor sighed "Oh how i do wish you would go to Catarina for these things, aren't you always the one telling me I'm to harsh?" Magnus rolled his eyes in response. "Yes might have said that once or twice but I need you're honesty now"

His face scrunched up and his green head tilted to the side "Speak then, i haven't seen you this concerned since 1909 i think" he said, resting his head on his hand.

Here goes nothing, Magnus thought and looked away from the man in the tweed suit. He started off quick, rambling to his friend "I dont know if you will understand but that shadowhunter boy Alec has confused me, I know me confused is a wild idea but still, my emotions are here there and everywhere! The amount of times i have nearly said i love you in such a short space of time is unbelievable." But them his voice became quiet and nimble "What the hell on the earth is the matter with me ,Ragnor..." 

His expression crumbled as the other warlock began to speak "Theres nothing a matter with you. I know exactly whats wrong and you wont like it. Just remember you asked for this." he warned. "Its Camille, she shattered your heart and you built up a wall so it wouldn't happen again. That walls been sturdy for decades though the angel boy is knocking at it with a burning passion, don't you think?"

"I don't know what to think" Magnus whispered, looking up at the speaking warlock. "When was the last time you spoke to the vampire bitch then?"

Magnus replied hastily "late 1800's I'd say. Just before I left for NYC. Though I'd bet my favourite glitter belt that she's been keeping tabs on me" he leaned forward tp grab his coffee as Ragnor picked up a cocktail that hand been sitting on the side. "What makes you say that" He replied taking a sip from the blue glass.

"Well a client of mine said something about Camille... now don't quote me on this but it was basically a threat to tell Camille about my new boyfriend, though she doesn't realise he isn't of course." Magnus sighed and drank down the rest of his coffee "Maybe it's be best to let Alexander go, he shouldnt be involved with the likes of me that could do damage through being involved with Camille"

Ragnors face saddened "Magnus dear you don't need to do that. I'm sure that's just what she's wants!" he was slowly becoming frustrated at the effect she was having on his friend.

"Yeah sure, I'm going to go Rag, thanks for the talk it really helped." Ragnor couldn't say anything as Magnus already vanished through a glittering portal.

　

 

The portal got him to the outside of his building, he was thankful as this gave him a minute to breathe in some fresh air. Magnus ran a hand through his hair in distress and digged his phone from his pocket and clicked on the boys icon. Composing a text was easy. Usually. He found himself staring at the blank screen in dismay, how do you tell a shadowhunter you love that you should slow things way down without hurting anyone.

That didn't see to matter to the person who snatched the device mercilessly from his grip. "What the- Camille." Magnus scowled "What do you want."

"Nice to see you too darling" She sneered, his phone in her clenched fist. "thought we could catch up you know? for old times sake" 

Magnus leaned tiredly against the wall "That is not what you want" He read her like an open book as she smiled wickedly, "You know me too well. I want to know about you little boy toy"

"I don't know what you're talking about" He lied blatantly though Alexanders face popped into his vision. Camille was dressed in red, contrasting her dull dead skin though she still got a look or two when a person walked past, filling her with arrogance that was portrayed easily through her voice "Yes, you do. Alec is it?"

Magnus' eyes widened although this didn't really affect her. "more than a boy toy eh?" Camille laughed despite Magnus' hateful gaze. "Leave him alone" he demanded.

Her tone transitioned to sympathetic "I will, don't you worry you're pretty little head" She said steeping forward, tracing her long nails down his cheek "If you do too" with that she dropped the phone onto the hard concrete, The screen cracked into a spider-web formation and without remorse she lifted her foot and dug her blood read heel into the centre.

"You'll thank me later sweetie, remember he's mortal and a nephilim so he's going to die soon anyway" Camille blew a kiss in his direction before whirling away with a hint of a smile on her face.


	23. part 23

Magnus' anger had passed over the hours since Camille had left; it had changed into frustration and sadness. He was sitting on a green cushion in the centre of his living room, snapping his fingers to change the furniture; he did this to keep himself occupied. Magnus was changing the colour and size of the sofa when the chairman pondered into the room completely unphased by the sudden change of decoration.

"Hello, Sir" Magnus said to the cat. He realised by the hoarseness of his voice is was the first time he'd used it since he entered his loft which might have been normal to any other person but for Magnus this was odd behaviour. He liked to sing, hum or even talk to himself while at home but he had not done that recently, of course it didn't help that he did break down when he got inside. However he ha quickly sorted himself out and calmed down.

Chairman meow made himself comfortable in between his crossed legs, softly pressing his nose into his thigh contently. Magnus petted the cat and took a break from being indecisive on furniture. Though it most likely was not the best idea as he let Camille's sly but unfortunately true words consume him, the ones that hurt him the most were the plain facts. Like the point that it was extremely possible that Alec would die young in battle. It left an aching pain in his chest when he thought about something like that happening to the man he loved. 

The feeling lingered, but he defined this as just missing the nephilim and he instinctively reached for his phone, forgetting what Camille had done to it earlier on. Maybe it was for the best, Magnus thought. Alec was a strong shadowhunter who could look after himself, he doesn't need a warlock around him constantly- love interest or not. Perhaps it was some sort of cruel fate, yet for the better.

Magnus stood up, cat in hand and traipsed to his bitterly cold room. He shivered and slipped into bed though even though he had an inkling that he might not catch a lot of sleep tonight. He laid on his back contemplating leaving Alec alone for a little while. It could help them both ,Magnus tried to convince himself, His own feelings could slow down and Alec would be out of the way of Camille's wrath.

However, the very thought of not having any contact with Alec chipped away at his heart. It was safe to say that when the warlock did finally fall asleep, it was not happily.  
　

 

****

 

It had been four days since Magnus last spoke with him. His sister had made and effort to assure him it was nothing to worry about, "He is the high warlock of Brooklyn you know, he may be a bit busy" Isabelle had said and he knew she had made perfect sense, it hadn't even been a week. Alec recalled sulking away to his room, the idea of busying himself seeming quite appealing.

He was sat now with two piles in front of him; Reports completed and reports to be completed. The ratio of completed to uncompleted was horrendous. The task of finishing half of the pile would take him 2 hours at the least. But it's just work and there would be a lot if he was ever to become head of the institute though that goal seemed like a far of dream now. 

Alec couldn't imagine his parents allowing him to take over with not even a prospect of a wife. He ran his hands through his matted black hair and stared down at the stacks of paper. Alec sighed, it was possible that he wouldn't really be missing out on much if he didn't make head of this place anyway. At least he wouldn't have to marry a woman, he could be with a man. Magnus. He could be with Magnus. All of his thoughts came back to the warlock.

His door opened causing his thoughts about Magnus to be pushed to the back of his mind. Jace was hovering in the door way, hair brushing the sides of his face slightly. Alec could understand why people found him attractive, he had a casual confident look that would make most people swoon- it had almost done that to Alec a few years ago. 

"Theres some mundie waiting outside, demanding to see you." Jace told him. "Like now..." he continued when Alec didn't move. Alec didn't befriend mundanes nor antagonize them so he was confused as to why one would be demanding to see him. He pushed his chair back and walked out the door, Jace following close behind him.

Alec slowed his pace to Jaces, "Did they say what they wanted?" he asked. 

"Nope, she looked kinda crazy. What did you do?" Jace laughed but Alec didn't find it funny.

"Thats the thing- I don't know." He remained stern as he opened to main doors, even though his stomach was doing flips.

Alec rolled his eyes at the sight, "What do you want?".

At the bottom of the stone steps stood Octavia in white dress that had been hiked up to reveal the majority of her thigh and both of the Shadowhunters stared at for a moment to long (each for very different reasons). "Do you like it? I think its wonderful on me." She placed her hands firmly on her hips as she spoke.

"I think you need to return it from where ever you got it from" Jace remarked. Her sharp smile twisted as she made her way up the stone steps, "You don't just return gifts, especially if they're from Camille Belcourt. Dont you think it fits perfectly anyway?" 

"Camille Belcourt? The vampire?" Jace asked, ignoring the second part of her sentence.

Octavia huffed. "Yes obviously. Now go away I don't like you. I need to speak to this one " her hand twirling in the direction of Alec who was standing tall, arms crossed over his chest. Jace looked to him as if to ask if it was okay to leave, he nodded and Jace re-entered the institute leaving Alec alone with the mundane.

"So are you going to tell me what you want?" he asked her but she seemed to be paying almost no attention as she pulled down her dress to reach her knees, "I don't need to distract you, you like men. Specifically warlock men" She giggled. Alec eyes widened with shock.

"You shou-" Octavia cut him of abruptly "I'm only teasing! Gosh so touchy. If you must know I'm here for some information."

Alec wondered if his complexion had turned pink or how silly she must think he is for a shadowhunter. "Why would I give you any kind of information?" He owed this woman nothing.

"You will tell me about your little relationship with Magnus Bane because Miss Belcourt sent me and you don't want to be on the wrong side of her." She warned him.

"What are you getting out of this Octavia or is she torturing you?" Alec said trying to change the subject because when he even thought about Magnus his mind went to mush, more so since he hadn't heard from him in days. She gasped "How dare you!" Alec did not realise he had said something so wrong.

She climbed another step in her heels, "Miss Belcourt would never torture me! She's actually turning me and this is a small price to pay for immortality, angel boy" 

Though she got closer Alec didn't move, he wasn't scared of some mundane girl "She's turning you into a bloodsucker?" he asked but he did not get a rely to verify his thoughts, Octavia groaned and threw her head back in frustration. Alec was just surprised she didn't stomp her foot or start crying like a child.

"I'm the one asking questions!" She shrieked "Now tell me about you and the Warlock"

"By the angel, there's nothing going on. It's bussiness- remember I helped when you were a client? We had one dinner together but it didn't mean anything, to me at least." It broke his heart to say these things. "And for your sake i would refrain from Camille. She's known for being untrustworthy" 

Octavia looked unconvinced but how could she get the truth from a shadowhunter while being a mundane. "Fine" She seemed defeated "But Camille is good to me so I'll return to her , Alexander" Her mouth widened into a smile when she said his full name. Some how she knew that he had called him that, Alec could see it all over her smug face. 

"I bet he hasn't even tried to see you in days. She told me that's what he does- play with his toys then leave them for the next person, maybe you should refrain from him" She snarled. 

"Thats none of you business. You should leave, now" Alec declared turning his back to Octavia, he just could reach the door but she grabbed his arm in an attempt to turn him but she just wasnt strong enough, her fingers slipped from him and Alec didn't even turn to look at her. 

"I'll leave but Camille will be watching and so will I when I change" Octavia said sounding more pathetic and manipulated than before, "Have fun being dead." He closed the door in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little filler before some actual drama takes place :)


	24. part 24

"Are you ready to tell me what that was about then?" Jace asked, throwing a seraph dagger at the target. Alec stood next to him with the same silence he had been in since they reached the training room. He lowered his bow and leaned against the wall, watching another arrow fly. Archery helped him when he wasnt in the best of moods but today was an exception, he wasn't just sad or stressed- he was worried about Magnus and what Camille may be saying to him.

Jace stood patiently, selecting another seraph dagger fro the collection beside him. "The mundane is one of Camille puppets. She said in exchange for her becoming like Camille she had to give her information about mine and Magnus' relationship" Alec scoffed as Jace nodded along knowingly.

Over the past few days Alec had been telling his parabatai more about his feelings for the warlock and he was relieved to find that his parabatai was actually happy for him rather than disagreeing with an almost relationship with a downworlder . Jace said if he hurt him even slightly he would kill him and Alec supposed he should be thankful to have somebody care for him so much.

"And obviously i lied and said its strictly business, which it was in the beginning by the way" Alec pointed out "I'm still a slightly worried though" He mumbled as he regained his stance to aim the arrow.

His parabatai pulled out the daggers lodged into the wall and spoke "Well he did give you a key for a reason" Alec knew this to be true but he couldn't push away the bubbling feeling in his stomach, "Yes but there's also a reason why he hasn't been answering my messages" he responded.

Jace rolled his eyes and walked back over to Alec who was releasing another arrow from his bow. "You want to know what i would do?" Jace asked his adoptive brother. 

"No, not really" Alec said but Jace dismissed it with his refined ignoring skills and continued.

"I would march on over there," It was now Alec turn to roll his eyes and sigh. " Kick down what I imagine to be a very shiny door and demand to know why I haven't got a message back and then like kiss him or whatever you kids do th-" Alec flushed a deep red and interrupted Jace immediately "There will be no marching or sudden kisses thank you very much."

He picked up a seraph blade and began to stab the air for some kind of practice though Alec knew he did it solely to show off. "Maybe you haven't got a reply because you interrupt him" he scoffed a reply. 

Alecs skin was back to its pale colour when he began to laugh at the sight of his brother now attempting to balance the sereph on the tips of his fingers, "And here I was thinking you might be getting serious for once." uttered Alec.

"You expect to much from me brother. Baby steps, okay?" he chuckled. "Do you know the time ?" Jace asked.

Alec put down his bow and walked over the small table where his phone was. He felt a saddness at the lack of notifications on his screen for a certain someone but nevertheless he told his brother the time, voice surprisingly steady "Its just gone eight O'clock"

In responses Jace's eyes widened and the Blade clattered onto the ground "Balls. I'm supposed to meet Clary in thirty minutes... in place that's 20 minutes away."

"Well you have a little time, can't you just message her saying you'll be a few minutes late? " Alec asked confused by his fretting. Jace stood beside him and place a hand firmly on his shoulder "Brother you must know i dont wake up looking flawless? Well actually kind of but thats beside the point. Ive got to go but if you do take anything from our little chat let it be that you should go see Magnus the old fashioned way"

Alec scrunched his eyebrows together and said "You do realised it isnt exactly old-fashioned to knock on some ones door Jace?" to which his brother laughed mischievously and began to walk towards the door, "I mean naked.. like the cave men!" then he quickened his pace and was out of the room in two seconds.

Though Jace was utterly delusional he did have a point, Alec thought. Why not go to Magnus'? It could make him look spontaneous but everything in his mind was telling him no, stay home where its safe and familiar. Alec sighed a re-positioned him self to face the target again. His legs apart, eyes on the bulls-eye and his hand pulling the string back. He felt the tension for a moment build and then let go, releasing the breath he didnt realise he was holding.His arrow hit the centre of the target with brute force, much like the realisation that did not want safe and familiar; he wanted Magnus. 

********

 

　

 

10:00PM

 

The streets of Brooklyn were quiet... ish. They were free of demonic activity atleast. It was saturday night and people were taking full advantage of it, the only problem was that it reeked of alcohol and probably something else that Alec couldn't Identify. He and his sister had been commanded by their mother to go on patrol around the Brooklyn area due to apparent demonic activity. Though they both knew that it wasn't really the case, Maryse just wanted them both out of the institute doing something that seemed important and responsible.

 

They had spent a vast majority of the outing with their prefered weapons out, scouring behind buildings and abandoned parks but as the sky grew darker they realised there was no need for Izzys whip nor Alecs bow. Their weapons were away so there was no need for the glamour that was currently on them but Alec had insisted it remained on to avoid even being acknowledged by a mundane. Inevitably, there were downworlders about who could see past the glamours but they didnt care much. 

 

"You alright big bro?" Isabelle asked him caustiously.Alec pulled his leather jacket closer to him, feeling the cold air reach around him making his lie see through "I'm great"

It wasn't like Isabelle was gullible anyway. "Whats wrong Alec? is it our parents again?" she hurriedly said. "Not this time Iz." Alec couldn't see the point in lying to his sister, she'd find out eventually anyway "Dont freak out on me but erm-" he felt his throat tighten and the words get stuck as he stuttered anxiously. 

"I think ive fallen a little too hard for Magnus" Alec choked out.

He heard his sister sigh and stop beside him "Tell me how so". Alec faced Isabelle and obliged by saying "I feel as though he might not care for me as much as i do him. Its purely my fault and now im panicking because he hasn't reached out to me in the past few days. I know im being pathetic" his sister was holding him at arm's length, face full of utter shock but she successfully managed to contain it as she offered her opinion to her big brother.

Quickly she cleared her throat before speaking, "Your emotions are not your fault entirely and they they are not necessarily bad Alec! Wether you like him more or he likes you more you're so worried about not talking just go see him." Izzy let out a short breath before finishing "If i hear you say anything along the lines of you being pathetic again i'll slap you silly"

Alec managed a small smile and tugged his wise little sister into his arms and hugged her tight. "I love you Iz" he whispered into her hair. She laughed softly and said pulling away,"I love you so much that im going to cover for you while you go see the damn warlock"

"Thanks Izzy but i feel bad abandoning you" Alec said appreciatively. 

Isabelle giggled and replied happily "Dont worry i wont be alone... I saw very pretty fae girl that i want to make the acquaintance of" to which Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Fine. Have fun" and kissed his little sisters forehead.

"You too!" she added with a wink before strolling away from Alec.

 

***

 

Magnus had successfully purchased a new phone earlier that day an acquired a sparkling red phone for it. The only issue now was that he didn't know if it would e right to text Alexander. He only had one reason not to but it was pretty goof reason, it would keep him safe. Magnus was fully aware of the fact Alec could take care of himself but this trouble could be avoided just by him not texting Alec he wouldn't.

It wasn't like Alec could text himself since Magnus had also gotten a new number too so maybe he could just send one little message ...

No. he convinced himself that he could manage to not text him. He would live. Though there was still apart of him that longed for Alec to just have his number or better yet use that key Magnus had given him. Magnus was snapped out of is thoughts when by two delicate knocks at the door.

His eyes flickered in the direction on the sound as he realised who it might be. He rose from his seat and strolled over the door, oozing fake confidence just incase. He swung the door open and the smile on his face faltered, instantly disappointed by the sight in front of him.

"Magnus darling! so good to see you." She said, sauntering forward and going in for a hug. Her hands wrapped around his waist momentarily before moving away, hands slowing grazing his sides. Magnus did not return the hug nor the excitement.

"And your here. Why?" he asked Camille, false smile evident on his face. She swanned passed him and sat on the red velvet sofa and patted the seat next to her happily. Magnus pulled a face but still sat on the sofa, as far away as possible from Camille.

"Are you done with the angel boy?" she questioned innocently.

It hurt Magnus to dismiss Alec like some old toy but he did for his own sake. "Yes though there wasn't really much there. Why do you even care" 

As Camille began to respond she moved over so there legs were touching "I thought it would be a good idea for you and I to rekindle our relationship" se ended the sentence while placing a dead hand on his thigh though it was only there for a brief moment as Magnus shot up and quickly said "Nope" completely dismissing her before dashing to the kitchen; he was going to need alcohol to manage this situation.

"What do you mean? You love me, like everyone else does!" He heard her screech. She followed him angrily, stomping here way towards the kitchen. Magnus felt himself become more agitated with each click her heel made. 

****

 

Alec stood warily outside of Magnus' purple door, holding the silver key in his hand. Thoughts bounced inside his head knocking him dizzy. What if Magnus wasn't even home or didn't want him there? Alec tried to shake away the thoughts but it was proving to be difficult. He sucked in a breath and tried to opened the door, it might not even be locked.

Luckily, it wasn't. He stepped cautiously into the apartment, letting the familiar surroundings set in. There was no one to be seen though he could hear voices and they did not sound friendly. Alec angel blood seemed prominent as he reached for his dagger, just incase, gradually making his way towards the voices.

"Thats not a good enough reason " He heard a shrill voice say. Though the next voice Alec easily recognised, it was his voice. 

"Well thats just to bad, isn't it?" he said sarcastically making Alec almost laugh. He leaned patiently against the wall, just listening for now but when he heard some shatter he had to try and restrain himself from barging in.

He failed miserably. As soon as he opened the door the scene was clear, Camille destroying a perfectly nice vase of tulips and Magnus standing at the side, drinking what Alec thought must be alcoholic. Though now Magnus was standing more Alert whereas the vampire was smirking.

"Your blood reeks to the high heavens." Camille remarked, seemingly disgusted. "Anyway, nice of you to show up i suppose you could help me " she shrugged, not at all taken back by his intrusion.

"Uhm, how?" Alec asked, not daring look at the speechless warlock. Camille rolled her eyes and stepped towards Magnus, somewhat seductively trailing her hands down his chest making Alecs stomach flip.

"Magnus here, doesn't think he wants to be with me because he is in love with someone else" She said sounding a little disappointed but Alec was still confused with where she was going with this. "I think you should give him some advice, set his mind straight" 

Alec swallowed hard and spoke quietly " I dont have anything to say" 

She strode over to him, heels the only sound in the room. Her hand pressed into his chest and slowly moved upwards to his collar bones, where she dug her acrylic nail in but Alec didn't flinch. "I suggest you give him some advice" she warned.

"I think that Magnus should do what his heart tells him, even if it is for you" he breathed and Camille scoffed before letting going of him, "Pathetic shadowhunter" She mumbled, keeping her eyes suspiciously on Alec "Gosh you do remind me of that other nephilim boy... Will was it?"

"Dont talk about Will. And dont compare them, you must be able to see the differences" said Magnus, speaking for the first time since Alec entered the room.

"Oh look the warlock actually speaks. Too enchanted by the replacement of Will?" She viciously teased. He could see the way Magnus' complexion drained slightly at the mention of Will. Also the way he seemed to squirm when she spat out the word warlock; it made Alec furious.

"You have no business here Camille. Can you not leave Magnus alone?"He said stepping to her but she just cackled at him and stood blocking Magnus.

"On the contrary angel boy, I have plenty of business with the warlock" She was glaring straight up at Alec as if to challenge him.

Alecs eyebrows raised "huh really? Thats surprising considering the only thing i have ever heard you having business in is manipulation and i know for a fact that you dont have Magnus in the palms of your dead hands. So you have no business here." Then he slipped in "Vampire " sternly

Camille scoffed and acknowledged Magnus who had gasped very quietly, "Are you going to let this shadowhunter speak to the love of your life like that?"

"You know damn well you are anything but that. I'm sure you heard Alexander quite clearly, you dont belong here and i would like to add- you're a raging bitch"

"But im sure you knew that" Alec chirped in taking fulll advantage of his new found confidence. Camille was standing opposite the both of them now, eyes wide and arms dangling vulnerable at her side.

"Did i stutter?" Magnus questioned but she was already leaping for Alec, jealousy and rage clear in her intentions. Bur of course she didn't even touch him as Magnus rapidly sparked up threw Camille away from him, she land on the ground with a solid thud. Though he didnt care for her well being he did want to know if she was breathing.

Somehow she was, but completely knocked out Magnus had found when he repeatedly tapped her cheek. Magnus rose to his feet and turned to face only Alec for the first time in too long. The shadowhunter shoved his hands in his pockets and remained silent hoping for Magnus to speak first. He looked down, avoiding eye contact and realised he was still in gear which explained why he felt so dragged down, physically at least.

"Listen Alec... I'm sorry. This is what i was try to prevent" He said gesturing expressively with his hands as he spoke. "I haven't spoken to you because i didn't want you to be in trouble because of me"

He looked up now, slowly starting to understand everything. "It would not have been you're fault, it would have been Camilles. I didn't care anyway, you know. I just wanted to be with you." Alec was almost whispering at the last words. 

The only thing Magnus could muster was "Oh".

After a few seconds of silence Magnus spoke up again "Do you still want to be with me?"

Alecs expression turned sad though Magnus wasnt sure why, "I do, but it's okay you're in love with someone else Mags, we can still be friends" he shrugged with a small, sad smile. Instantly Magnus moved near Alec, taking his shaking hand in his.

"Alexander, its you" Magnus said to quizzical looking Alec.

"What's me?" He asked.

The warlock chuckled happily, "Its you, Alexander, I love you" and he felt Alecs hand tighten around his, "Me?" Alec responded in disbelief.

"Yes you silly nephilim" Magnus joked, feeling like a giant weight had been lifter from his shoulders after finally verbalizing his emotions towards Alec, who had just wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus. His eyes were closed as they gripped onto each other, not realising how much they had both missed each others touch until now.

"I love you too" Alec whispered into his neck and Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. He pulled away and held Alec at arms length and just as he began to speak someone rushed into the room, screaming instantly.

Octavia ran to Camille's limp body in a panic, hurriedly checking to see if she was alive. Well dead but alive, bloody vampires. Her neck snapped round and she peered at both men "What did you do to her!"

Magnus was quick to reply, "She had to much to drink, take her home. She wont be happy if you leave her on the floor little one" It left her looking annoyed but she believed because it was partially true. Camille would not hesitate to kill her if she found out was disregarded on someones floor. 

Within 2 minutes the purple door slammed close and they were officially alone. There wasn't silence for long as Alec burst out laughing, "I cant believe we just confessed our love with an almost completely dead vampire on your kitchen floor" Magnus joined in on the laughter.

"We were never meant for normalities Alec" He responded after stomach aching laugh. His eyes had welled up and a singular tear had shed. Alec sucked in a short breathe and wiped away the tear stain from under his eyes gently "Tears of joy" Magnus reassured, peeking down at Alecs lips. The seemed to be edging closer together, soft breathes on each others faces.

"Good " Alec whispered closing the little space between their lips. Alec felt his Heart thumping in his chest as he held onto Magnus' hips, fingers gliding through the belt loops and pulling Magnus in so his body was flush to his. This earned his a quiet but very noticeable moan from Magnus who pushed his hand into Alecs raven hair an gently brushed his tongue over Alecs lips and he parted them allowing Magnus to gently stroke the inside of Alecs mouth, as did the shadowhunter, exploring something new as gripped tighter to his waist, feeling completely content as they tasted each other.

They both pulled back for air, a shadow of a smile on Alec's face whereas Magnus just grinned wildly. Still they were close, hot breath felt like it was surrounding them as they pressed their foreheads together. Magnus' hands untangled from Alec hair and he placed them tiredly on Alecs chest.

"You're still in gear" Magnus whispered, like someone was going to here them.

"I didn't even realise, I dont even know what time it is" Alec replied while Magnus' hands drifted down and found there place at the bottom of Alecs back. He move so his head was resting against his shoulder and Alec leaned down and placed a quick kiss on top of his head. 

"Come on you, time for sleep i think" he whispered to Magnus who looked up at him with his cat eyes, "Fine but your going to having to be the one to move chairman" he sad deadly serious so Alec just nodded and tugged Magnus to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for this taking so long but the chapter was deleted while I was half way through writing it so I had to start from scratch and Im finally back school meaning im quite busy. Other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, just a warning.

It was dark in Magnus' room than Alec used as a safe haven more times than he had liked to admit. The air was thick and warm, wrapped snuggly around the two men standing facing each other, Alec carefully unbuttoning Magnus button down, thanking Raziel for the power of his for what he would be useless with out. Meanwhile, Magnus trailed his soft lips down Alecs killer Jawline to his chin. 

Alec successfully undid all of the buttons and Magnus breath stopped, Alec felt it cease over his mouth as he gently placed his open hands on his bare abdomen and moved them up slowly to his shoulders where he pushed Magnus shirt back. Alec connected their lips as it hit the floor. 

"You have far to many layers on my dear Alexander" he whispered against his lips teasingly, seduction on the tip of his tongue , "They'll never come off without your help" confidence pulled the words out him, along with the need to have Magnus even closer. He chuckled and shook his head noticing the shadowhunter lean in slightly, putting his lips on his own for millisecond before removing them along with his leather jacket. 

Alec licked his lips, his eyes heavy as he watched Magnus play with them hem of his dark grey top before lifting it ever so slowly from his body and over his head, discheveling his already unkempt hair. His throat closed and he bit his lip hard at the shock of feeling the warlocks finger tips graze his inner thigh, Alec gripped onto his broad shoulders a little tighter in that moment and Magnus knew he'd made him weak. Swift in his motions Magnus unhooked the thigh holster and dropped it effortlessly behind him as Alec began to pull him to the red satins sheets.

He spun around with the grace of a nephilim and let Magnus fall onto the bed, looking like some kind of god against the blood red bed. "Are you just going to stare at me all night?" He asked playfully, a strong arm reaching up move a spike of hair falling into his cat eye. 

"Maybe" he shrugged, thinking it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Nevertheless he stopped staring and kissed Magnus after leaning down, balancing his weight on his hands either side of him. Magnus lifted one of his Still clothes legs around Alec, pulling him even closer, earning a small moan from him into his mouth. His eyes sputtered open as Alec pulled back to speak, barely above a whisper "I love you.".

The warlock smiled in adoration at this perfect image of Alec above him, he touched the side of his face to make sure he was real and racked his brain trying to find the answer to the question he'd been asking him self daily since he met Alec: what did he do to deserve him? He turned his head and kissed the inside of Magnus hand, "I love you too, so much". That was it, Alec was gone. 

Love bubbling up in his chest as he crashed them together again, exploring the flavours of his mouth and soul, giving him everything he had. Soon after Alec began to make his way down his loves body, trying not to seem impatient; pressing kisses down his chest and stomach. One hand gripped in Alec's hair the other sheets as he began to undo his pants, connecting their eyes making sure this was okay, and to Magnus it most definitely was. 

Magnus threw his head back and whimpered quietly as he pulled the pants down, hands making direct impact with his crotch. He couldn't look down at Alec, he looked wickedly innocent down by Magnus thighs, his hazel eyes piercing through to the soul, Magnus would be finished in a minute. Alec curiously let his fingers trace the outline beneath Magnus boxers and enjoyed the rush he got when he felt it twitch, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

"Uh no, young man," Magnus breathed out "not while you still have those jeans on." 

Alec's fingers were still in contact with him yet his voice remained calm even though his mind was screaming with excitement, "Well I know you could easily fix that." And then as he dared to add pressure with his hand then his jeans were gone with a snap of Magnus' fingers. He pulled Alec up to him and combed a hand through his raven hair and let the other rest on he back of his neck as they both leaned in. It was nose bumping and tongues touching, sharp breathes and hips meeting. Everything the both needed. Alec had touched himself before, but he'd never been with any man, nor any girl his parents forced upon him, so he didn't realise how intense and thrilling it felt to be with another man. 

All he could do was muffle moans into Magnus neck as his fingers sunk into his behind, rubbing himself against Alec expertly, almost convinced he could get off on Alec's reactions alone. Magnus moved one of his hands round to Alec's front and slipped it cautiously into his boxers, and grabbed him at the base and his hips jerked involuntarily while his teeth sunk into the tan his on his shoulder. He came undone above him, Magnus heard his own name slip from the shadowhunters mouth as he moved his hand more rapidly now. 

It did not take Alec long to finish over Magnus' soft hand, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks almost immediately. "Sorry" he mumbled, swallowing hard. Magnus was quick with magic to get rid of the mess and placed a hand into Alec's hair, "What?" He uttered in disbelief. 

Alec pulled his head up "For not lasting Longer." 

Magnus blinked a few times, "Alexander, that was one the most amazing things over ever had the opportunity to experience, please don't apologise" he said with love, fingers carding through Alec's locks simultaneously. He just smiled that gorgeous smile and kissed his lips with so much passion, letting Magnus tongue in within a second, "Did I mention I love you?" Alec muttered against his mouth, "mmhm, likewise darling" Magnus replied breathlessly. 

Alec quickly realised it may have been over for him fast but as far as the hardness on Alec's leg told him Magnus had not. Tonight seemed to be the night of firsts, Alec thought. "Is there any chance" he began, his voice rough and fingers tight on the waist and if magnus' underwear "you could rid of these for me?" 

Blue sparks appeared and Disappeared within a moment as Magnus accepted Alec's request. He noted that Magnus was above average to say the least and he couldn't stop his eyes from widening. "Hey you don't have to do anything I'm ha-" Magnus couldnt carry on as Alec wrapped a warm hand around him and lowered himself down, tongue exploring quickly. 

Magnus knew he would have trouble controlling himself, so he grabbed the sheets rather than Alec and sucked in a shallow breath. He was inside of the shadowhunters mouth and he felt helpless, completely lost as he tried the inside of his cheek, whimpering in pleasure as Alec found his way around. 

When Magnus finished he felt weak, even more so when he saw the whiteness around Alec's mouth, he brushed a thumb around it and then pressed his lips against his, still in shock that Alec swallowed what he could and moaned at the taste of himself coming from his mouth. Alec snuggled into Magnus' warm side and sighed happily, listening as magnus' breathing slowed. 

Magnus pulled the blanket over them, tangled their bodies together, getting closer as they whispered another I love you, adoring the way it sounded rolling off each other's tongues before inevitably falling into a much needed sleep together, with the chairman jumping onto the bottom of the bed sometime soon after to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy hell I updated this finally, hope it was okay for everyone! Happy March ❤


	26. Chapter 26

26 healer   
It was early morning, it wasn't unusual for Alec to awaken so early considering his authoritative role in the institute. However, not once in all his years had been awaken by kisses. Kisses on his cheek, nose, forehead and eventually lips. He peeled his eyes open with what energy he could muster as was brought face to face with sleepy, god like man. Alec was aware of Magnus' closeness and their legs were already tangled together and arms thrown lazily over one another.   
"Hey you" Alec whispered, though he was unsure why his voice was so quiet. Maybe it was the peacefulness the quiet brought he didn't want to compromise. Magnus' expression was radiant, odd for someone so early on on morning, Alec thought. He always had to deal with a brooding Jace or an extra competitive Izzy but he knew he was no better so there was barely a complaint heard from him.

Magnus exhaled lightly, eyes showing he was in thought as he brought his hand up to graze Alecs face. "You know I was thinking" He started, tone of voice not giving anything away.

"Uh oh" Alec smiled playfully, not even attempting to hide his amusement.

He rolled his eyes, "Shush and listen." Magnus continued while putting a finger to Alec's lips and then pulling his hand down the rest on his chest. "We've completed a lot of relationship miles stones, but we haven't even made it official" Magnus concluded, lips curving upwards.  
"Are you asking to be my boyfriend?" Alec pondered.

"No I'm not asking to be your wife!" He joked, still in his sleepy haze, giggling like you wouldn't expect a high warlock to. Alec shrugged, "After last night Mags im pretty sure you're not fit to be a wife.Though I'm sure you would make a radiant bride" he chuckled back.

Magnus nudged Alec's pale shoulder, "I know I know, but stop avoiding the question Alexander" he responded impatiently, though the smile playing on his lips made him not so intimidating.  
"Yes, of course you silly man" he mumbled against his open lips, slipping his tongue in hesitantly, kissing him softly as the morning settled in.

"You know I should really move" Alec said, however he didn't make any effort to move in the slightest. Magnus' arms tightened around him as he kissed his shoulder, silently saying stay. Alec nuzzled the top of Magnus head, breathing in the sweet scent of his conditioned hair, "don't you have clients today?" 

Magnus moved back to look his boyfriend in the eyes now, "I do but only the one and unless you your presence isn't required with such urgency I would like to spend the morning with you, after all it is still early."

He pressed his lips together into a line while nodding slowly. "I suppose they can live without me for a little while but I would have to go back later, unfortunately" then the line turned into a joyful smile that was always a lovely addition to his porcelain face. 

A second later Magnus kissed the very tip of his nose, which he consequently scrunched up adorably, and then he rolled over dramatically onto his back, one arm stretched out straight hanging over the bed and the other on his bare chest that Alec couldn't help stare at. 

He smiled up at the ceiling and exclaimed "God I love my boyfriend."  
The shadowhunter turned over so his leg was coincidentally placed in between his boyfriends and his face fit into the crook of his tan neck. Alec breathed in Magnus, the familiar scent of rosemary and sandal wood flooding nose as he placed some small wet kisses on the skin when where his neck meets his shoulder, gradually making his way up his neck. Magnus hummed in approved and moved his hand to gently cup the back of Alec's head, caressing his messy morning hair.

Magnus mouth fell open and his neck stretched subtly as Alec become to suck carefully, teeth grazing bow and again before he let his tongue begin a trail downwards, kissing his collar bone and coming back up to press a quick, chaste kiss to his parted lips.

Alec retreated, though he still hovered above him, with a smug smile on his face. Magnus just raised an eyebrow at Alec who now looked down to Magnus' neck where a small mark was forming and his smile grew larger on his face as he spoke "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one before abit of a storm.


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't want to leave you" Alec grumbled, half out of the door, leaning on the frame looking like some kind of god. Magnus pecked at his pink lips and rested his hands on his wide shoulders.

Magnus fiddled with Alec's wrinkled coat collar while speaking, "I don't want you to either but I think I'll get a seraph blade in my back if you don't show up love" Alec just nodded, considerably distracted by his boyfriends hands near his deflect rune, a cold ring brushing up against him occasionally.

"I would quite like you to stay in one piece so I will go, though unwillingly" he chuckled, leaning into Magnus however anything that might of happened was killed by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out seeing Isabelle's name on the screen, he answered. 

"Alec! Where are you?" Her voice rang through his phone.

His facial expression quickly transformed into worry "I'm heading home now, why what's wrong?"

Magnus frowned at the concern in Alec's voice, nephilim were never aloud a full day of pure, uninterrupted happiness, he noted. But he knew this from his years spent in the shadow world, this would be something he would live with but still strive to change, he didn't enjoy his boyfriend not being able to smile. 

Alec shut off his his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, hand carding through his black locks, "Could you open a portal for me please?" He asked and Magnus felt the shift in the atmosphere, remembering his boyfriend was a soldier in that moment.

The warlocks hands moved elegantly and effectively in the air , the empty space behind them opening and gleaming as portal to the institute appeared. Alec pulled Magnus hand to his lips, tenderly planting a kiss on his knuckles, "I love you and I'll be seeing you soon." 

Magnus smiled, "I love you too Alexander" he spoke as he turned around and confidently made his way into the portal and it snapped closed behind him. Magnus shut the door and began to prepare the room for a list of clients. He could spare Alec's strength for one day. 

 

//

 

Alec stepped out of the portal abit dazed but remained steady as his brother noticed him arrive and approached him. Jace always looked casual and attractive, with this expression that made you think he knew something that you didn't, in this cause that was exactly the situation.

"Maryse, Robert and a few other shadowhunters are in the infirmary being treated by silent brothers... it's not looking good for them Alec" Jaces voice was somber, these were the people that took him in at the age of ten when he had no where else to go, but he knew how there thought process worked. They were prejudiced but his parents nevertheless ; Alec felt the same. 

"What happened ?" Alec questioned desperately, seeing his sister run up to them and stand beside Jace. Today she was in all black, dress and boots almost leather. 

Jace sighed and acknowledged his sister, "There was a demon attack." he began- voice solid, "They were out to go question some seelies when they appeared out of no where, too many of them for 5 shadowhunters to hold off with out being hurt." 

Alec swallowed hard. Dragging his hand down his face his sisters arms wrapped around him as she whispered, "Brother Zachariah said we might need to prepare to say goodbye... but I'm not ready to do that." 

Jaces arms crossed over his chest, defensive mode on, "They're strong, Iz".

She nodded, coming away from Alec, "I need to file a report on this, see yous both later and if you here anything tell me okay?" Both of he brothers agreed and headed in the opposite direction. 

"I know they're not great or perfect, but they're still my blood. They can't die yet" Alec said to himself and to Jace though he only hummed in agreement.

They arrived at the training room and both headed for a sparing staff each. Alec took the the dark wood into his hands, fingers curling around it firmly. He and Jace fought vigilantly, making use of there stamina runes as the only stopped when the familiar voice of a silent brother entered their minds. 

It rang through your brain like thought, an invasion. "They are both in a comatose state, though you are free to visit them at your own leisure" brother Zachariah disappeared from the room as suddenly as he entered. 

"Shall we then?" Jace raised his eyebrows, putting his staff aside, "suppose we should" Alec responded. 

 

//

His mother looked deathly. There was a stark black iratze on her neck, clearly working hard to mend her. On the other hand his father just looked asleep, minus the great big iratze on his left hand that made Alec feel sick. There's nothing he can do for them now, no one heals more proficiently than a silent brother. 

"I'm going to walk, need air" Alec thought out loud, receiving understanding nods from his siblings. He didn't know where he was heading but his subconscious did, moving his legs in that direction for him. Alec's mind bubbled furiously at the thought of being so damn useless, he could t change anything. 

He brushed shoulders with a familiar blue warlock as he reached his building, offering a small smile her way before rushing to his door. There was a few red candles dotted about the apartment joined with some rather large spell books (Atleast that was what Alec presumed they were). It was simple now for Alec to identify when magic had been used in the loft to a high extent, it felt like buzzing static over his skin- like a warmth trickling down his neck. 

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed happily, though he changed tone when he full took in his spirit "What's happened, are you okay? " he placed a comforting hand on Alec's clothed upper arm

"Both of my parents are gravely injured" he was quick to the point, still feeling anger for himself in the pit of his stomach. 

Magnus' distress was clear "Alec I'm so sorry I know parents are incredibly significant figures in your life" he finished and for some reason Alec was quick to pull back from his touch. Magnus was confused but he didn't mention it, "Alec are you going to be alright?" He questioned. 

"You wouldn't know any thing about parents" the shadowhunter grunted out, his anger exceeding him and spill in over the top as he directed it at Magnus. He let out an audible gasp, unable to reply believe Alec's harshness, "I didn't mean it like that" he claimed. 

Magnus swallowed hard before speaking again, connecting his cat eyes with Alec's hazel ones "yes you did," he breathed out "Can you return to the Institute now Alec, I have some business I don't need you here for." 

He lied. He had no business. Magnus legs took him away to his office nevertheless- Alec would find his way out and he would find a distraction.

 

\-- 

 

After that Alec's throat seemed to swell horribly and there was a burning sensation in his lungs that didn't allow him to breath steadily as he stormed down he barrow street. If wasn't for his runes he knew he'd be in a worse state, why had those words escape him? He didn't even think like that, it was just a complete mix of emotions that ironically turned his thoughts and filter off. 

When he arrived at the institute he discovered there had been no further progress with his mother and father so he decided to go train; alone. Feeling the blood smear along his fingers as he reached for another arrow behind his head carelessly, letting this be a punishment for his wrong doings. Another arrow shot forward after painfully pulling the string back tight. 

Alec's palms grazed the sharp arrow head again but this time it was knocked out of his hand, "Alec, stop this now" the familiar voice of his sister echoed in his head. Her delicate, whip wielding hand came down onto his forearm adding pressure lower it so she could remove his now form reach. 

"You need an iratze" she said almost to herself, pulling the Steele from her jeans and though Alec tried to protest it did no good, she carefully etched the shape into the back of his hand before he fell into her, collapsing emotionally. 

This had only happened a few times before, the last one being when he came out. "I think I ruined it Iz. It's all my fault "

Isabelle shushed him quietly, stroking the back of his head lovingly, "I think you need to clean this up," she gestured to the red on his hands, " lie down and then you can explain what's going on, sound okay?" She pulled back from his grasp to see him nod vacantly, then Alec allowed himself to be lead back to his room by his little sister.


	28. Chapter 28

The day after Isabelle and Alec were both called out on a mission after a day of bonding to handle some demonic attacks . Alec thought this would be a good distraction from the horrible regret biting at his mind. he'd messaged Magnus earlier apologising but he knew it wasn't enough. He wanted and needed to see him but that would only happen if Magnus would even want to see his face. 

 

He picked up his bow and quiver before his sister and parabatai were by his side with their own weapons in hand. Alec was thankful that his usual expression was stone-like so no one except his sister knew why he was so disconnected. Though Jace felt something off, but hesitated to ask at this moment in time. 

They headed out of the institute promptly with other shadowhunters at their backs , it was dark and cold out, the perfect scene for battle. 

 

The demons, small and large, came out of no where. The variety and numver of them made it difficult to contain with so few shadowhunters even at their skill level. There was approximately ten shadowhunters on one floor in this old building where they had been summoned to, and about 70 demons surrounding them. Huge ones attacking head on and smaller ones grasping at ankles; all teeth and claws. 

The crack of izzys whip and his own breathing was all that Alec could process. He knew the demons were their but he just murdered them effortlessly with out thought as they just kept coming and coming. 

 

~~~~  
Magnus sat at his desk distraught at the thought of Alec's words. They were echoing around his skull and frankly it made him numb and cold. He flicked a book open, one of the old ones with cracks down the spine and the front cover peeling. His mind was somewhere else though, Magnus stared at the spells in front of his eyes and exhaled rather dramatically. 

"And you're moping because ?" Ragnors thick voice rang in Magnus' ears. 

He turned to see the warlock leaning against the door frame, pulling the grey scarf from around his neck. Ragnor looked at ease and very hipster; Magnus liked to tease him as he tried to fit in with the style of the current mundanes . 

"Nice glasses" Magnus avoided the question easily. 

Ragnor rolled his eyes and sat down on a black stool near his friend. "I know, you don't need to tell me. Now answer the question my dear" he said sternly, not so secretly worried about his friend.

"Alec, my boyfriend, said something quite stupid and harsh... I told him to leave, Ragnor. He's gone... " Magnus trailed off feeling a lump in his throat. He knew he didn't do anything wrong but Magnus knew his Alexander, he was apologetic and even emotional, so if he is like this how will Alec be reacting? 

The greenish warlock stretched forward, closing the brown book on Magnus' desk and spoke softly “You aren’t going to like what I have to say.”   
“Can you just not say it then? Can that be a new rule?” He pleaded in a joking manner though he was still choking back extreme sorrow.  
Ragnor shook his head, small smile glowing on his face, "You care too much, Alec did something very wrong but can you forgive him? Think if a shadowhunter is worth your forgiveness" 

Magnus was usually very resilient, though he'd never been afraid to show emotion; he had no reason to be repressed. But Alec had managed to find his dial and twist it to ten. Magnus picked up his phone a noticed three text messages among other notifications.

Alexander/7:23/Magnus... I'm so sorry, I know I was incredible wrong to say that. 

Alexander/.7:56/ I'm going on a mission now but please I need to see you, if you'll let me. 

The next was from an known number- 'This is Lydia Branwell, the New York Institute would greatly pay respect to you if you could come here urgently, our iratzes and silent brothers aren't what we need to treat our warriors. '

Ragnor gasped when the warlock jumped from his chair in a one swift yet sudden movement, "urgent matters at the institute- injured nephilim, feel like joining me?" Magnus questioned. 

"Do I have a choice?" He responded while following Magnus out of the room, already aware of the answer. Magnus bag an to form a portal in the middle of his loft before turning to his friend with a half smile, "Im afraid not.". With that they were both disappearing through the rippling space in the air in front of them and stepping into the institute. 

A blonde women in a well fitted suit approached the two warlocks with a frown on her face, "Magnus? I'm Lydia Branwell, I see you brought a friend." She stated, though not rudely.

"Yes Ragnor is here to assist, now could you take me too you're injured?" Magnus had to refrain from asking about Alec straight away but once she nodded and beckoned them to follow her he realised he was too taken back to say another word. 

Lydia encouraged them to enter the room, beds lining the brown walls, all full of shadowhunters writhing in pain or lying too still. He swallowed hard. Over the years he had never become immune to seeing other people in pain and not feeling some of it for them like some warlocks. Nevertheless he was able to focus enough to try calm some of the nephilim, at least ease some pain. 

Ragnor was being ushered out tid the room by someone called Raj, he'd introduced himself and them told him there was another room of people that were hurt. Magnus exhaled slowly, trying use his magic efficiently but healing magic always takes lot of energy and power from him. He was appreciative of the few silent brothers ghosting around the room trying to help the injured so he wasn't solely responsible for their wellbeing. 

"Lydia?" Magnus questioned when she came into his view, "what happened ? And do you know if Alec lightwood was injured?"

Her fair eyebrows raised at the mention of Alec but she spoke naturally without the surprise transferring to her voice, "A complete flood of demons in summary, they didn't have enough back up. Alec was there but I'm not sure how he is I haven't had a lot of time to see anyone as of yet." 

Magnus hands were still sparking and he nodded understandingly, "Okay thank you Lydia." 

Once she was gone Magnus had to stop, he needed to find Alexander. He made sure the nephilim were stable before headin to the other room. He pushed the door open and scanned the room carefully and quick, seeing everyone but him. This could mean he's okay, Magnus thought. 

He saw his friend treating a ill looking Jace Lightwood, however he seemed to be in better shape than most he'd seen on this short span of time. Magnus left to see if there was anymore rooms to see but there wasn't, Alec was no where to be found and anxiety crept through Magnus' skin. 

So he returned to the first room and began to put all of his effort into a crying shadowhunter, the man begore him was trying to remain as as strong alas he whimpered and breathed heavily showing his pain quite evidently. 

Magnus was beginning to tremble now, his body being drained of magic. His knees buckled slightly but he remained standing, the noises form the the man encoured him to stay put. Magnus closed his eyes and steadied his breath like he had practised it a thousand times, keeping him self together. 

When he opened his eyes again Alec lightwood was on the other side of the bed, iratzes prominent of his pale skin. Relief took over and made his heart thump little louder. Maybe a lot louder as he worried Alec would hear it. He silently walked around the bed and place s his hand out "Use what strength I have left, i want you to have it" Alec stared at his hand and then Magnus carefully, sure of his actions.

His smooth hand slipped into the calloused hand of the warrior, Magnus was trusting him here, silently forgiving him but not forgetting. Alec sucked in air and came closer, putting his other hand over their intertwined fingers and let Magnus draw strength from his soul. 

/

After helping as many shadowhunters as the could Alec and Magnus retired to Alec's room. It was dark and very uniform, how Magnus had expected it to be. He collapsed onto the bed completely exhausted, letting the lavender smell from Alec's sheets fill him up to make him feel like he was floating. 

"I should go check on Jace and Izzy again, feel free to sleep, dont waste any energy in a portal until you've at least napped." Alec said concern prominent in his voice. 

Magnus grumbled like a child in his sleepy haze, half lidded eyes gazing at Alec who was trying to tuck him in now now, "You've checked on them three times already, they're going to be okay, just stay with me" he said softly. 

"Are- are you sure" Alec stutters for the first time in a long time, nervous about how awful he'd been in that one moment, he recognised how Magnus had managed to forgive him but he still wasn't sure on where they stood. I was an ass, Alec thought. 

Magnus smiled sleepily and nodded with an out stretched arm and Alec was helpless. There was no way he could say no. He clambered onto the bed and allowed Magnus to roll onto his chest and sleep almost straight away, a well deserved rest overcoming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say I really appreciate anyone who has ever given kudos or commented, all the love ❤️


End file.
